Release Me From My Chains
by Yami-Yugi3
Summary: [Yaoi] [AU] A young boy born in slavery in Nubia with no name is rescued by the Pharaoh of Egypt...
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: All Yu-Gi-Oh characters belong to Kazuki Takahashi. Any make up characters belong to me. This has some Yaoi in it, so just to warn you.

Release Me From My Chains

by Yami-Yugi and Hikarigirl18

Prologue

Deep inside of a Nubian fortress of a Nubian Warlord, a war was just finishing up when the Egyptian Army finally got inside of the fortress. "You won't get away for this, Pharaoh!" shouted the warlord as he was being tied up by some Egyptian soldiers as a spiky tri-color hair, crimson eyed young pharaoh watched near by.

"We'll let your twin brother decide on your fate on that, Malik." the pharaoh said in a serious tone. Then the golden upside down pyramid, that hung around the pharaoh's neck, glowed a golden glow. Crimson eyes glanced down at it. _My puzzle is trying to tell me something._ he thinks. He turns towards one of his commanders, the High Priest, and his cousin. "Seto." he started "Make sure Malik is delivered to Lord Marik."

The blue-eyed priest looked at him a bit surprised and confused. "What are you doing, cousin?" he asked.

"I'm going to have a look around." the pharaoh said "Something made my puzzle react and I'm going to check it out."

"Very well, just be careful."  
"I will." said the pharaoh. With that he headed off.

- - -

It took awhile until the pharaoh arrived to where Malik had keep his cells. _There is a reason why my puzzle brought me here, _he thinks as he headed deeper within the room. Many of the cells were empty expect one towards the end of the hall where the pharaoh finally ended. Crimson eyes widen in shock, cause there was a young boy in the cell that looked almost like him! The boy had much paler skin then the pharaoh's, and less blond then his. The pharaoh's went more upwards into his hair then the boy's. The pharaoh could not see the boy's face because the boy had his back towards him and where the pharaoh could easily tell two things. One, the boy was a slave by the tatter slave robe and two; the boy had many whip marks on his back. _By the gods... Why would Malik do such a thing to a child?_ The pharaoh looked around, trying to find some kind of a key to open the boy's cell, but none was found. The pharaoh then had to relay on his puzzle's powers to open the door. Once it was open, the pharaoh slowly walked in and knelt near the cowering boy. He stiffened up, preparing for the worst.

"Don't worry, I won't hurt you." He slowly looked up, curious that it wasn't Malik or any of his guards.

"Then who are you?" he asked, keeping his back to the Pharaoh. The pharaoh smiled. "My name is Atemu." he said gently to the boy "What's you're name?"

"I don't have one."

Atemu looked at bit shock. "You don't?"

"No...he never cared to give me one."

"That Ra dang Malik..." Atemu cursed softly "How could a cruel man do something to someone as innocent as you?"

The boy looked down again. "It's been that way since I can remember. This is all I know. I do my best to please him...Even then...Why are here? You must leave. If my master finds you here, we'll both be in trouble."

Atemu smiled at him. "You don't have to worry about Malik any more." he said "He's not going to hurt you anymore."

The boy looked confused at this. "What do you mean?"

"My men just captured him." Atemu said. "So you don't have to worry."

The boy smiled a bit for his freedom. He looked down again sadly. "What will become of me now?"

"If you wish," Atemu stated, "You may come with me. Where I'm from we have no use for slaves."

"Where are you from?"

"I'm the Pharaoh of Egypt." The boy's eyes widened.

"Ph-Pharaoh?" Atemu nodded. "You...wouldn't mind if I came with you?" "Only if YOU want to." Atemu watched the boy with a gentle smile as he waited for the boy's answer.

"If I come with you...does that mean I'm free?"

Atemu nodded with a smile. "Yes." he said.

"Then, can I come with you?" he asked trying to stand up. He faltered a bit and Atemu caught him. He smiled and gently lifted the boy into his arms.

He smiled at the boy again. "Then let's go then." he said then turns and started to leave the cell.

"If my puzzle didn't sense you're innocence, Little One, then I won't have known you were down here."

The boy smiled a small smile and rested his head on Atemu's shoulder. "Thank you...for rescuing me."

Atemu smiled. "You're welcome." he said as he started to climb up the stairs.

"I guess I'll be living at the palace with you. Will I...like it there?"

Atemu smiled. "I hope you do." he said "It had been my home since I can remember." The boy smiled again. He closed his eyes from time to time, getting a little sleepy. Atemu smiled. "Go ahead and sleep if you want." he said "It going to take a while to head back to my country." He nodded his head groggily and closed his eyes in sleep. He loosely had his arms around Atemu's neck. Atemu smiled at the boy.

- - -

He soon got back to the room were he left his cousin and his men. "My Pharaoh, Malik has been taken into custody of Lord Marik, his brother. Who's that you've got there?"

"One of Malik's slaves he been keeping downstairs." Atemu said to his cousin "He's coming back with us."

"Are you sure my Pharaoh?"

"Yes."

"Alright then, back to the palace." Atemu nodded and with that they left the fortress. When they got inside the Palace, Atemu gently laid the boy on his bed and left for the Throne Room.


	2. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: All Yu-Gi-Oh characters belong to Kazuki Takahashi. Any make up characters belong to us. This has some Yaoi in it, so just to warn you.

Release Me From My Chains

by Yami-Yugi and Hikarigirl18

Chapter 1

When the boy woke up someone, other then Atemu, was looking over him with a smile on his face. "So ya the one the Pharaoh keeps talking about."

"Wh-who are you?"

"The name's Jono." He smiled bigger at him. "I'm one of the Pharaoh's body guards oh and one of his best friends at times."

"Uh, hello then. I don't have a name."

"Yeah, the Pharaoh mention that."

"Well, if you're one of Atemu's, I mean the Pharaoh's body guards, then why aren't you guarding him?"

Jono laughed. "He's got plenty of other guys to watch him. Besides, he wanted me to keep on eye on you while he's taking care of some business."

- - -

Meanwhile, a young long white haired teenage boy ran down the halls in quite a hurry. In his arms where scrolls. "Oh man, I'm running late again, Atemu's going to get mad..." Ryou rushed into the Throne Room and bowed, dropping his scrolls. "I'm so sorry Pharaoh."

Atemu just smirked and then started to laugh. "Ryou, you didn't HAVE to bring your scrolls today." he said "I just want to talk to you about something."

"I'm sorry," he said bowing again. Atemu chuckled again.

"Rise Ryou." He nodded, picked up his scrolls, and stood before the Pharaoh. "Now to the matter of which I summon you." Atemu said "Since my return from Nubia, I brought back a young boy with me. Malik treated him very badly. I'm sure, cause of this, the boy don't know how to read or write so I want you to teach him."

"Me, my Pharaoh?"

"Ryou, you are one of my most trustworthy scribes. I know you can do it."

"I am deeply honored my Pharaoh," he said bowing his head.

Atemu smiled. "Oh and Ryou." he said "You are also good with names. See you can think of any good ones for the boy while you do."

"Of course," he said bowing his head. Atemu smiled as he left the room.

- - -

Ryou walked down that halls still a bit unsure of what Atemu, his king, wanted him to do. "Why me? And who is this boy?"

At that time the door to Atemu's chambers open and Ryou saw Jono coming out with a small, almost look alike of his pharaoh. "I'm sure ya going to love the palace." Joey said happily to the boy "Oh morning Ryou."

"Jono, what's going on? Who's the boy with you?"

"This the boy the Pharaoh found in Nubia." Jono said with a smile.

"Oh. Nice to meet you. I am Ryou. I'm a royal scribe and your newly assigned teacher."

The boy looked at him confused and so did Jono. "What ya mean, Ryou?" Jono asked.

"The Pharaoh just appointed me to teach him how to read and write."

"Oh."

"Hi Ryou, I don't have a name." Ryou then remember what else Atemu had asked him to do.

"Well, you won't for long. I'm supposed to help you find one."

"That's cool. C'mon, I'll show you around." Jono said with a huge smile on his face.

"Uh, okay."

"I'll just head back to my quarters. See you all later. We'll start your lessons when you're ready."

"Okay. Nice meeting you...Ryou." Ryou stood there for awhile until Jono and the boy disappeared around a corner. He thought about how the boy looked and what the Pharaoh had said.

He thought solemnly of how lucky his life was compared to the boy's. _He's lucky the Pharaoh found him,_ he thought as he went into his room and closed the door.

- - -

"Jono, where's that doorway go."

"To the Throne Room. That's where the Pharaoh is right now, but he's really busy so we shouldn't disturb him."

The boy looked disappointed. "Oh..."

"Don't look so glum. As busy as he is, he always finds time to hang out. He's just busier than usual because of the recent war."

"Oh, so that's how he captured him."

"Him who...oh, nevermind then."

"Oh Jono there you are." A tall older Egyptian man came up to them.

"What is it Mahaado?"

"Well you wasn't at your post, so came to see why you started slacking off."

"I was put on special assignment by the Pharaoh to guard him."

Mahaado raised an eyebrow in confusion until his gaze meet the boy. "Oh. Hello, I'm Mahaado. I'm one of the Pharaoh's Royal Court and Head of the Royal Guard." He gaze at the boy a bit more. "By the gods." he said "If I haven't known better I would had thought our Pharaoh found the Fountain of Youth."

"Hello Mahaado. I don't have a name..."

Mahaado was startled by this. "The Pharaoh got him from Nubia."

"So, I see. Welcome young stranger."

Mahaado turned and left. "Mahaado's a great guy." Jono smiled. "He and the Pharaoh been through a lot together." he said "They practically grew up together."

"...I don't have very fond memories of my upbringing."

"Well, you'll be much happier here." Jono smiled as he said that. The boy smiled a bit. "Why don't I show ya some of the outer courtyards of the palace?"

"Okay." A girl ran up to them as they walked outside.

"Jono, sir, I have orders to take the young boy to his new quarters."

Jono looked a bit shock at first but then recover. "Oh."

"You have a new wardrobe as well," the servant girl replied.

"Are they the Pharaoh's direct orders?"

"Yes, sir, Jono sir."

"Alright then, he's your responsibility."

"Yes sir." Jono waved and smiled as the servant girl led him away. Jono returned to his post. "Stay close and follow me, young one. You can easily get lost in here." The boy just nodded shyly. "You will like your new quarters. They're right across the hall from the Pharaoh's. He made sure you were close by in case you may need anything." She led him to a room with fancy lace in the doorway, somewhat identical to the Pharaoh's but not as elegant and elaborate. The boy was amazed at the accommodations.

"Th-this is mine?"

"Yes, young one." The girl smiled at him.

"I..." The girl giggled at him.

"Come young one, you'll need to get out of those." She took his hand and led him out of the room and down the hall a ways.

"Wh-where are we going?"

"To get you cleaned up a little," the servant girl said with a smile. The boy was nervous and surprised at this. She giggled a little. "It will make you feel better." She led him to one of the bathing areas and helped get his tattered robes off. She was surprised by the scars on his back, as well as some that seemed very recent. She smiled solemnly to herself and didn't say anything. _Poor little guy,_ she thought _No wonder his highness was so taken up with him._ She lead him into the bath and started to wash him off. He was surprised at first, but then warmed up to the idea. "It feels good doesn't it?"

"Why are you taking care of me?"

"Pharaoh's orders. I'm one of his personal servants and I've just been assigned to you. It's a shame such a cute one as yourself doesn't have a name. I'm sure Ryou will find you a beautiful name. Mine's Kemet by the way." The boy smiled a bit. She smiled back and helped dry him off and put him in a linen skirt until they got to the room.

- - -

She led him past the room and down the hall to the Healers. "Ah, Kemet. What brings you here?" one of them asked.

"It's the boy the Pharaoh wants me to take care of."

"Ah yes."

"Who are they? And who's she?"

"They're all Healers. They're people that help take care of us and the Pharaoh."

".….I've only seen one once."

"Oh, you poor boy," the Healer replied gently leading him over to a special bed. She sat him down on it and carefully examined him. "Oh my! You poor dear." She took great care in looking over the wounds on his back and treating them.

"Ow!"

"It may sting a bit, but I promise I'm only trying to help." She put a special mixture on his scars and bandaged the fresh ones. "There you are dear."

"Thank you. I've got to take him back to his room now."

"Goodbye Kemet." She smiled and led him back to the room.

- - -

Once there, Kemet helped him get into his new robes. First was a long, fine linen robe that reached past his ankles. Then came a beautiful golden sash that tied around his waste. "Is that too tight?"

"Just a little."

"Alright, is that better?" The boy nodded. Kemet then took the final garment, a bright blue coat with gold embroidery on its edges.

"These clothes are mine?"

"Of course. They're compliments of the Pharaoh. One more thing," she said picking up a golden necklace with a small golden ankh on it. "This is also a gift from his majesty. It's so that the entire kingdom, as well as foreigners, will know that you are not to be harmed in any way." She carefully put it on him and smiled. Tears began to well up in his eyes. "What's wrong young one? Do these gifts displease you?"

"I've…..I've never been…..in all my life…..treated so….so kindly."

"This is only a small flickering flame of the Pharaoh's kindness," she replied with a smile. "I must leave you now. You may do as you please." She bowed slightly and left the room with a smile. He collapsed to his knees as the tears flowed steadily from his eyes. He'd never been so happy, or treated so nicely. He slowly got up and settled into his bed. It was soft and full of the finest comforts he had ever felt or seen. He buried his head in one of the pillows and cried himself to sleep, overwhelmed with happiness. Happiness that he had never felt or known how to feel.

- - -

"My Pharaoh, all has been taken care of and Lord Marik assures you that his brother will be dealt with," one of the royal messengers said. Atemu nodded and dismissed him. He sighed heavily and got up from the throne. He headed to his room, running into a servant boy on the way.

"Pharaoh sir," he said bowing his head, "the kitchen staff wishes me to tell you that dinner will be ready soon. We've also made extra food for the new arrival."

"Thank you, you may be on your way."

"Yes your majesty," the boy said bowing and leaving. He got to the hallway and decided to check on the boy.

He walked into the room and over to the bed. He smiled to see him sleeping peacefully. He decided to let him be for a while and went across the hall to his room. He walked outside to the balcony and looked out. He watched the sunset until it was nothing but a slim, gold line on the horizon. He went back into the boy's room to see if he was awake yet, and see if he was hungry. He smiled to see he was still sleeping. He walked over to the bed and sat down. He gently shook him to wake him up. The boy stirred and slowly sat up. "A-Atemu, I mean, Pharaoh sir?"

"You can call by my name if you wish to, Little One. I came to see if you were hungry."

"…..Very much so," he said sadly.

"Then come, dinner awaits us." The boy blinked. "Come, I don't want to look bad by being late," he said with a smile. The boy got up from the bed and took the Pharaoh's offered hand. He was silent as they walked along.

"Um…..I….want to thank you….for everything."

"You are welcome Little One. You are a member of this palace now." The boy smiled.

- - -

As they entered the Dining Hall, the boy was amazed at the size of the stone table. He also was astounded at all the food. He had never seen such a grand banquet. He was used to water and bread. Both always tasted terrible and he didn't even get it all the time. He only got fed when Malik felt like it, or when he felt like being nice to him. Atemu walked to the front of the table and sat down. A servant girl pulled a chair out next to him for the boy to sit. "Go on and sit down Little One." The boy nodded shyly and sat down. He stared at the empty plate before him as everyone else started eating. Atemu noticed this and stopped. "Go ahead, have as much as you want. It will disappoint the cooks if you don't eat." He didn't know how to react except stare at his plate again. He looked up and Atemu smiled at him. He looked at everything that lay before him and put a bit of everything on his plate. He took into consideration the etiquette at the table and tried to copy it, eating as nicely as he could. His taste buds exploded with flavors he never even knew existed.

Tears started to well up again and he stopped eating. He wasn't used to being treated so well. "Is everything alright, young one?" a woman sitting next to him asked. He nodded and dried his eyes. He swallowed the lump in his throat and started eating again. Atemu smiled.

- - -

After dinner, Atemu led him outside. "Wow! I've never been able to see the stars."

"It is a beautiful sight isn't it?"

"Yeah. It's so great here. Everyone's nice and the kingdom is so big. The palace is wonderful. Thank you Pharaoh," the boy said hugging him. He was surprised at first, but then smiled.

"I'm pleased that you are happy."

"Can I stay? I never want to go back there."

"You don't have to. You will always have a home here." The boy started to cry again.

"What's wrong Little One?"

"I've….never had….a home before…." He watched him cry for a moment.

"Come, it's getting late and I'm sure you are very tired." The boy nodded.

"My Pharaoh, there you are. Come along it's getting late your Majesty," Mahaado said as he walked out to them.

"Mahaado," he replied with a smile.

"Hello, young stranger. How are you this evening?"

"I'm…fine," the boy sniffled. Mahaado looked at him solemnly.

"Mahaado, please take him to his room."

"Yes, your majesty. Come along young stranger." The boy nodded and let Mahaado lead him away.

"Will you be coming Atemu?" the boy asked.

"I'll be along shortly, go along with Mahaado." The boy nodded again. He held tightly to Mahaado, still a bit upset.

"Are you alright young one?" Mahaado asked.

"Yeah….."

"You must have been through so much. You will find it is much better here," he said with a smile. The boy sniffled and weakly followed. Mahaado decided it would be much easier and faster to carry him so, he gently lifted the boy into his arms and carried him inside and to his room. He slowly fell asleep in the Priest's arms. Mahaado smiled and gently laid him down on his bed. The boy slept peacefully. "You are one lucky child. I hope you find peace and happiness here." He exited the room just as the Pharaoh walked up to him.

"Is he alright?"

"The boy is asleep, Your Majesty."

"Good. He will need it. There is much to show him and he'll start his lessons with Ryou tomorrow."

"Ah yes, good choice my Pharaoh." Both smiled at each other. "Goodnight my Pharaoh."

"Goodnight Mahaado."


	3. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: All Yu-Gi-Oh characters belong to Kazuki Takahashi. Any make up characters belong to me. This has some Yaoi in it, so just to warn you.

Release Me From My Chains

by Yami-Yugi and Hikarigirl18

Chapter 2

Atemu woke up and got dressed for another day's work. He decided to check on the boy on his way to the Throne Room. He smiled to see him asleep. He went over to the bed and sat down on it. "Little One," he said gently shaking him. "Little One…."

"Uhh?"

"Morning."

"What time is it?" the boy asked groggily.

"It's just after sunrise."

"Okay."

"I will summon Kemet for you. I have business to attend to. I'll see you at breakfast." The boy nodded and Atemu left toward the Dining Hall with a smile. Atemu sat down at the breakfast table and the boy soon came in and sat in his usual seat.

"Morning Pharaoh."

"Morning Little One."

- - -

After breakfast, the Pharaoh and the boy went separate ways. "I'll see you later Little One. Don't forget, your first lesson with Ryou is today."

"I won't Atemu." He smiled and went to the Throne Room. The boy smiled and played with the ankh necklace as he looked around the palace for a bit. He was walking down the hall and saw Ryou on the way.

"Hello Ryou."

"Oh, hello there. I was just looking for you."

"Oh. So…you can teach me how to read?"

"And how to write. You'll also need a name," Ryou added with a smile.

"Yeah…..it would be nice."

"Well, follow me to my quarters and we can start."

"Okay."

- - -

Once in Ryou's room, he led the boy to a desk and had him sit down. He gathered up some blank papyrus and set it on the desk. He wrote the basic alphabet on it with pictures and the hieratic. "That's a lot of writing."

"Yes it is. First, you have to start with the alphabet. That, is a lot of letters that make up words…." After going through the alphabet he used the pictures to help him understand words, starting with one letter words and moving up from there. The boy proved to be a quick learner and was soon reading and writing simple phrases and basic sentences.

"I spent my money at the market."

"Good, now try writing it."

"I…spent my…money…at the…market."

"Great job. I'm amazed at how fast you're learning. It's a pity he didn't realize your potential."

"Yeah…….."

"Oh, dreadfully sorry to bring up such a terrible thing."

"It's okay. I should forget about it. I'm much happier now," he said smiling.

"Yes, the Palace is a glorious place to be."

- - -

The boy continued to work, not realizing how many hours were going by. There was a knock on the doorway. "Yes? Oh, my Pharaoh," Ryou said bowing his head.

"How are things going Ryou?"

"Very well your majesty."

"Atemu, come see," the boy said excitedly. Before the Pharaoh could answer, the boy dragged him over to Ryou's desk and showed him his entire morning's work. Atemu smiled as he looked at all the writing. He was even happier to hear the boy read what he had wrote.

"Very well done Little One. You too Ryou."

"You're welcome your majesty."

"I want you to continue to teach him until you feel he is educated enough."

"Yes my Pharaoh."

"Has he been given a name yet?"

"No, my Pharaoh. I….I got caught up with his studies, your majesty. My apologizes."

"It's alright Ryou. We can take care of it right now." Ryou nodded and began writing out a list of names. The Pharaoh took the list from him and looked it over. He picked one out and then handed it to the boy. He looked over it, stopping to think about a few. He cocked his head in deep thought and decided on one.

"I like this one," he said pointing to a name at the end of the I's. Atemu laughed.

"It's the exact same one I chose. Do you know what it means, Little One?"

"No. We didn't study names yet." Atemu smiled at his innocence.

"Issa means 'god saves' and the reason I chose it is because of the way I found you." He kneeled down to his height and showed him the Puzzle. "This pendant that I have around my neck is a very special item that I inherited from my father. The day I found you, it glowed, telling me that something was wrong. I looked around in the ruins of the Nubian village and it showed me where you were. This Puzzle helped me find you. The gods of my country led me to you."

"But YOU saved me."

"If it weren't for the gods I wouldn't have known to save you, that's why I chose the name Issa." The boy nodded.

"Okay. That's not why I chose it but I still like that one."

"Alright, from this day forward your name is Issa."

"It is written my Pharaoh," Ryou said writing it down.

"So shall it be done." The boy, or rather Issa as he was now known, blinked a bit confused. His stomach growled. Ryou looked up curiously and Issa blushed.

"That's one of the reasons I came here," Atemu said. "Come join us Ryou."

"If you wish your majesty."

"It's only an invitation, Ryou."

"Please come."

"Alright." Issa smiled happily as the three of them headed to the Dining Hall.

- - -

"Ahh, Ryou. I didn't know you would be joining us today," said one of the kitchen servants. He smiled and sat next to Issa, who sat in the seat next to the head of the table where Atemu sat. Issa didn't hesitate to fill his plate this time. He was surprised that there was more food than at breakfast. He thought maybe it was because there were a lot of people at the table, but maybe it just seemed like a lot.

"Ryou, do you have time to give Issa another lesson?" Atemu asked between bites.

"Of course my Pharaoh, but only for a little while. I have my duties."

"I understand. Is that alright Issa?" He nodded. "Alright then. Afterwards you can do as you please." Issa nodded again.

- - -

After lunch was finished, Issa followed Ryou to his room to study a bit more.

"Alright, let's continue where we left off."

"Okay."

"And maybe we can learn a bit about names too."

"Okay," Issa replied happily sitting at the desk again.

- - -

"My Pharaoh, we have word that Lord Marik has placed his brother in his most secure dungeon while the charges are being discussed. He wishes for your opinion on his judgment." Atemu sighed as the Royal Messenger awaited his answer.

"Does he permit the use of our laws on the matter?"

"Yes your majesty. He desires your insight."

"Tell Lord Marik that my judgment is as follows..." One of the other Royal Scribes stood at the ready as he began. "He should be brought here to be judged by our Priests. After judgment, he will be returned to his brother for judgment from his own land."

"Yes, your highness," the Messenger replied with a bow. He took the record from the Royal Scribe and headed to Ryou's room. Atemu sighed again, growing tired of the increase in matters because of the war.

- - -

"...There, you've got it. Wonderful."

"Ryou sir, sorry to disturb you."

"It's quite alright. I was just teaching Issa, the boy the Pharaoh rescued."

"Please make a copy of this message and see that it gets to Lord Marik. It concerns the judgment of his brother, former lord of Nubia."

"I will." The Messenger bowed and left. "Well, I've got a job to do now. You're dismissed Issa."

"It's about HIM isn't it?"

"Don't worry. You are safe here."

"Can I read it?"

"No!" Ryou snapped as he read about the part about Malik coming to the Palace. "I mean, no you can't. It's important business. I'm sorry I snapped. Go on now. You can do whatever you please."

"Okay..." Ryou smiled at him and watched him leave. He sighed heavily.

"I hope the Pharaoh knows what he's doing. Bringing him here won't bode well for Issa."


	4. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: All Yu-Gi-Oh characters belong to Kazuki Takahashi. Any make up characters belong to me. This has some Yaoi in it, so just to warn you.

Release Me From My Chains

by Yami-Yugi and Hikarigirl18

Chapter 3

Weeks passed and Lord Marik had agreed on the terms. Malik would arrive, heavily guarded the next day. Ryou was talking it over with Atemu. "My Pharaoh, this concerns me."

"I know. Don't worry. I will make sure that Issa is safe when he arrives."

"Yes, your Majesty. I did not question you." Atemu smiled.

- - -

While they were talking, Issa was growing bored in his room. He tried to ask Kemet to play with him several times but she could not. She said she was busy and that she could only serve as his hand maiden. She had apologized and left. "I wish the Pharaoh could play with me. He's always so busy too."

- - -

Atemu sighed and decided to take a break from things. Everything was in order and business was taken care of for the moment. He thought of Issa and smiled. He headed towards his room to see what he was up too. He was playing with one of the many pillows on his bed. Atemu laughed as he threw the pillow up and down. Issa looked at him in surprise and the pillow hit him in the head. "Ow!" The Pharaoh laughed as he entered the room. Issa sat up. "You aren't busy anymore?"

"No I'm not," he replied with a smile.

"Can we do something fun?"

"I was thinking the same thing. What would you say if we went out?"

"Out where?"

"Out of the palace. The Market is a fun place."

"Really?"

"If you want to."

"Can we?"

"I'll take it that means yes." Issa smiled. "I'll be right back." Atemu went into his room and came back with two cloaks.

"What are those for?"

"These are so that we stay hidden among the villagers."

"Why?"

"We'll be able to interact and have more fun this way."

"You sure?"

"Instead of entering into the kingdom all fanciful on a chariot, we can blend into the crowd a bit more and be on a more personal level with the people."

"That sounds cool." Atemu smiled.

"Let's go then," he said helping Issa put his cloak on.

- - -

They walked around the market for a long time. Issa was amazed by all the things and was excited to see so many people. _Poor Issa has never seen the outside world. He seems so happy..._ He then remembered about tomorrow. _I'll have to find a safe place to keep him so Malik doesn't find him. I don't want any harm to come to him. Besides, it would hurt him if he saw him again._

"Atemu...Atemu look," Issa said tugging on his cloak. "Aren't they beautiful creatures. What are they?"

"Those are birds, Issa. They sing beautiful songs and make great companions."

"Oh. Hi, I'm Issa." One sparrow from the bunch started singing happily. It hopped over to him from inside the cage. Issa carefully put his finger in the cage and the sparrow lovingly nipped him and sang again.

"I think he's taken with you," the Pharaoh said.

"Aww, hi there. Isn't he cute?"

"Excuse me, how much for the bird?"

"They are two gold pieces each, sir."

"I'll take that one," he said pointing to the sparrow which was now being lightly petted by Issa.

"Thank you for your business," he said opening the cage. All the birds scattered to the back as the vender reached his hands in. He tried to pull the sparrow out but he struggled, afraid he was being taken away from Issa. "It's alright my little sparrow, come along so I can give you to these kind sirs." He coaxed the sparrow into his hand and brought him out. He immediately flew to Issa's shoulder. "It would seem he likes you young sir." Issa smiled as did Atemu.

"Thank you Atemu," Issa said with a smile. The Pharaoh smiled.

"I bought him for you so will not be lonely when I am busy." Issa smiled bigger and hugged him. The sparrow nuzzled his shoulder. "Come, we should return before it gets late." Issa nodded and followed him.

- - -

As they entered the gates, the sparrow chirped up at Issa. "Issa, have you thought of a name for him?"

"How about Chirp? He seems to sing a lot and chirp."

"Good choice, Little One." Issa smiled and pet him.

"Your name is Chirp." He chirped happily to show his approval. Issa smiled.

"Pharaoh, there you are. I was looking for you," one of the Priests said.

"I took Issa out for awhile."

"I see. Oh, where did the sparrow come from?"

"His name is Chirp, Issa named him. He shall be his companion."

"I see. Come along, dinner is awaiting us." Atemu nodded and led Issa inside. Chirp enjoyed the ride on his shoulder and he got to eat at the table with both of them.

- - -

"Goodnight Issa," Atemu said turning towards his room as Issa stood in the doorway of his. Chirp perched tiredly on his shoulder.

"Night Pharaoh. Thanks for taking me out today."

"You're welcome Little One." Issa smiled as both departed into their respective rooms.

"Goodnight Chirp," Issa said petting him and getting into bed. He perched on the bed side table and chirped back and closed his eyes to sleep.

- - -

Atemu sat up in bed thinking. _I could have gone there, but then I would be leaving Issa behind. He wouldn't have liked that...It is safer that he be judged here. Besides, what's done is done. Jono could keep him out of trouble. It will have to do. I pray to the gods that HE comes and goes without Issa's knowledge._ He laid down in the bed and tried to sleep, uneasy about tomorrow's events.

- - -

Tomorrow came, as unwelcome as it was. Atemu woke up with the most worrisome feeling he had had in a while. He peeked in on Issa to find him and Chirp fast asleep. He smiled solemnly and headed towards the Throne Room. On his way, he searched for Mahaado. He found him on his way to check on the guards. "Mahaado."

"Yes, my Pharaoh?"

"I am in need of Jono's services today."

"Does it concern the arrival of former Lord Malik?"

"Yes, I want Jono to be Issa's personal guard today. He cannot know Malik is here or the other way around."

"I see. I will notify him when he comes on duty."

"Thank you, Mahaado."

"You are welcome, Your Majesty. I'm concerned about the boy as well," he replied with a smile. Atemu smiled and continued on to the Throne Room.

- - -

Issa woke up and walked across the hall to Atemu's room. He was a bit surprised that he wasn't there. "He must be up already. I guess I should call for Kemet." He walked outside of his room and looked around. "Kemet?"

"Oh, morning Issa," she said walking up to him. "I was just headed to your room." Issa smiled and they walked back to the room.

- - -

After he was bathed, his wound dressings on his back redone, and dressed he checked to see if Chirp was awake. "Morning Chirp." He chirped back in reply. Issa smiled. "Come on, let's go get some breakfast." He chirped happily in reply.

- - -

At breakfast, everyone was chattering and rushing. In fact, Issa and Chirp were the only ones that sat down and ate. Everyone else hurried along and didn't eat much. Issa just shrugged and excused himself from the table. Chirp perched back onto his shoulder as he walked around. "Want to explore the palace a little?" Chirp nodded at the idea. Issa smiled and went walking down a hall.

"Where ya going Issa?"

"Oh, Jono. Hi. I'm just going to look around a little."

"I've got a better idea. Why don't you hang out with me today? I've got some interesting places I could show you."

"Thanks for the offer, Jono. I'll be fine by myself. Right Chirp?" He nodded and chirped in reply.

"I'm sorry, I can't let ya go, Issa."

"Why not? I've never needed a personal guard before and I've always been allowed free run."

"Well, not today."

"Just let me pass Jono."

"I said I can't do that. I'm sorry."

"I won't get into trouble."

"Pharaoh's orders, Issa."

"But why? He's never restricted me before."

"He's dealing with some dangerous business today and he wants you safe. I'll make it worth your while I promise."

"Alright. If Atemu says so." Jono smiled and led Issa away. Issa was still confused about all this, but followed Jono's advice anyway. _There must be a good reason. He's never meant me any harm before. He's always been real nice too. I'll just ask him later,_ he thought as he played with the ankh necklace. Jono led him around for a little bit, making sure to avoid the Throne Room if possible.

- - -

"My Pharaoh, we present the prisoner, Malik, former Lord of Nubia."

"Grrr! Unhand me!"

"Bow before the Pharaoh of Egypt!"

"Never! I will not bow before HIM! The rich filth that destroyed my empire!"

"You will not defy me or my Royal Guard! You are being judged! I suggest you hold your tongue unless you wish the punishment to be far more severe." Malik just glared at Atemu with hatred in his eyes. He didn't flinch at all. He watched as the guards forced Malik down on his knees. The six priests came forth as the Pharaoh watched.

"Behold! You will now be judged by the Priests of Egypt!" cried Akhnaten. He used his Eye to scan for a Ka monster. He fell to his knees.

"This...he has...a most evil...and powerful monster..." he staggered.

"I will use my Key to find it!" said Shada. He was taken aback at the size of the creature. "It is...powerful indeed."

"Malik! You have been judged by my Priests. By my law you are found guilty."

"Rrrrrrr! You are guilty! You destroyed..."

"Silence!" shouted Karim.

"Now, extract the Ka!" said Seto as he used his Rod to seal the beast in stone. It was Evil Destroyer Makiyora.

"Your judgment has been passed. Take him away until tomorrow morning, when he will be returned to his brother for further judgment!"

"It is written my Pharaoh."

"So shall it be done! Be gone with you!" Malik was taken away, weakly struggling and cursing.

- - -

"Jono, why is there yelling coming from the Throne Room?"

"The Pharaoh is dealing with some important business."

"It sounds like he's mad. I'm going to go see if he's okay." With that Issa took off.

"No Issa! You can't!" Jono said running after him. Issa turned a corner and rushed in just as Malik was being dragged away. He froze in fear as their eyes met.

"You! I thought I left you to die!" Atemu was shocked by the outburst and his face fell as he saw Issa standing there.

"Get him out of here now!" The guards hurried at the command and Malik was swiftly taken out of sight. Issa didn't move as Atemu got off the Throne and rushed over to him. "Issa...Issa I'm sorry. You weren't supposed to know. I wanted you to stay away from here and safe today because of this. I am truly sorry," he kneeled down to his height and pulled him into a hug. Issa snapped back into reality and latched onto him, tears of fear streaming from his eyes.

"I'm sorry Issa."

"Aw man! I'm in such trouble," Jono said coming in.

"Jono..."

"I know, it was my fault. He ran in here before I could grab him. I'm really sorry Your Majesty. I tried to..."

"It's alright Jono. You will not be punished."

"Why...?"

"It is my fault for bringing Malik here. You did well to keep Issa safe."

"Is he...gonna be alright?"

"I will tend to him. Please go with Mahaado and make sure our prisoner is heavily guarded."

"Yes Pharaoh," Jono said with a bow. Issa trembled and sobbed in Atemu's embrace.

"Come on Issa, I'll take you back to your room," he said picking him up and carrying him out of the Throne Room. The Priests watched their Pharaoh with solemn looks on their faces.

- - -

Atemu sat down on the bed and let Issa cry. "I knew...he was...captured but...why...bring him...h-here?"

"I'm really sorry Issa. I didn't mean for this to happen. His brother Lord Marik is a close friend of mine. He wanted me to pass judgment on him because we defeated him. I had him brought here. He will be leaving tomorrow at first light. Right now he's heavily guarded in our dungeons. This is why I had Jono guard you. I didn't want you to know. Or for him to know I found you. I'm sorry Issa," he said hugging him again.

"He won't...hurt me...will he?"

"No. I won't let him near you, I promise. You must not go to the dungeons for any reason. If you stay away, he cannot harm you." Issa nodded weakly. "I am very sorry Issa."

"I kn-know...you were just...doing...your job." Atemu smiled solemnly as he held him until he would stop crying.

"**_-sob-_**...**_-choke-_**...**_-sob-_**"

"He won't hurt you as long as I'm here. It's going to be alright."

"**_-sob-_**..." The Pharaoh remembered how his mother and father would comfort him and tried to calm Issa down. He gently rocked him and started singing a song his mother always sang. Priest Isis walked in and laughed a little.

"You are quite taken with him aren't you my Pharaoh?"

"Isis..." She smiled.

"Is he alright?"

"I hope so."

"I'll leave you alone. I'll also make sure no one disturbs you." Atemu nodded.

"**_-sob-_**"

"It's alright, Issa. Everything will be alright, I promise." He nodded weakly as Atemu rocked him and started singing again.


	5. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: All Yu-Gi-Oh characters belong to Kazuki Takahashi. Any make up characters belong to me. This has some Yaoi in it, so just to warn you.

Release Me From My Chains

by Yami-Yugi and Hikarigirl18

Chapter 4

Soon, he had cried himself to sleep. The Pharaoh smiled solemnly and put him in bed. "I'm sorry Issa. I will make sure you are completely safe until he leaves." He left the room and got Jono to guard him before going back to the Throne Room.

- - -

Later that night, Atemu turned over in his sleep and was woken by crying and chirping. He sat up in bed and listened more closely. He found it was coming from Issa's room. He got out of bed and decided to check on him. He went into the room to find Issa tossing, turning, and whimpering in his sleep. Chirp was the source of the chirping. He was desperately trying to comfort Issa. "Hello Chirp," the Pharaoh whispered. "Is he alright, my little friend?" Chirp shook his head and rubbed up against Issa to try and comfort him. He just whimpered. "Please...I didn't do anything! Stop! I did it right! Please!"

Atemu looked very concerned. He smiled at Chirp and gently set him aside. "Let me see if I can help him alright?" Chirp chirped and watched Atemu with concern. He smiled at the small bird and gently shook Issa.

"Issa? Issa, wake up," he said gently.

"Please! I only tried to do what you wanted! Please!"

"Issa! Issa!" he said shaking him a bit more violently.

"Please! Atemu?" he said opening his tear stained eyes.

"What's wrong Issa?" He didn't reply he just flung himself into the Pharaoh's arms. "Issa..."

"He...I was remembering...**_-breaks into sobs-_**"

"Ssssshhhh, it's alright Issa. He's locked away where he can't hurt you." He nodded weakly in the Pharaoh's arms. Atemu began to sing him to sleep again. Issa sniffled and soon fell back asleep. Atemu smiled, laid him back down, and turned to leave. "Please...stay with me..."

"Alright Issa, I'll stay." Issa nodded weakly as Atemu laid down next to him in the bed. He watched him until he fell asleep. Chirp fell asleep too. Before he could get up and back into his own bed, the Pharaoh fell asleep next to Issa.

- - -

Meanwhile, one prisoner in the dungeons, was not sleeping so peacefully. He was awake thinking. Malik wondered how that boy was alive and how he had ended up at the Palace of all places. "I know I left that filth there to die. The Pharaoh must have had something to do with this," he said to himself. "Not only does he humiliate and defeat me, he SAVES one of my SLAVES!"

"Keep it quiet it there!" Malik glared and rolled his eyes.

"How? I have to get out of here. I know, I'll use my powers to escape. Then I'll teach that boy a lesson. The Pharaoh won't know anything," he whispered.

- - -

As the sun rose up, the guards prepared to escort Malik out and back to his homeland. The guards were in for a rude awakening. "Alright you scum, time to go."

"What if I refuse?" he said smirking evilly and toying with them.

"Then I'll have to use force."

"Oh really? I believe I'll be the one using force!" He used his shadow powers to knock all of them unconscious and free himself. "Now to find that filthy boy of mine." He used his powers to search the palace undetected.

- - -

"My Pharaoh! My Pharaoh!" exclaimed Shada. He hurried into his quarters and was alarmed that he wasn't there. "Pharaoh!" he said going into Issa's room. "Pharaoh you must wake up!"

"Sh-Shada? What's wrong?" the Pharaoh asked groggily.

"Hurry, Malik has escaped!" His eyes widened and then he looked at Issa.

"Please, keep it down. Issa cannot know."

"Sorry, my Pharaoh," Shada whispered. Atemu went into his room and hurriedly dressed. He followed Shada to the dungeons where he met Mahaado.

"I'm sorry My Pharaoh. He seems to have used some sort of magic."

"Oh no. Hurry we must find him. He will be looking for Issa. We have to recapture him before he hurts him." Mahaado nodded and they began looking.

- - -

"He must be around here somewhere." Malik walked down a familiar hallway and looked into the Pharaoh's room. "Heh! He lives in such luxury! Bah!"

"Atemu? What's going on? Where are you?"

"Ah, so you are across the hall." Malik went into Issa's room with a very evil grin on his face. "So, you hide as the Pharaoh's favorite do you?"

"Aaaahhhhhhh! H-h-how did you...escape?"

"A slave does not ask questions."

"No! Leave me alone! Atemu help me! Atemu!" Issa cried as he backed up against the head of his bed.

"Silence!" Malik exclaimed getting closer and wrenching him off the bed.

"Atemu!"

"I said Shut Up!" he said smacking him across the face. Issa began sobbing and did not say another word. "That's better," Malik smirked as he ripped Issa's clothing off, leaving him in nothing but his kilt. He dragged him away and used his powers to transport them away from the palace. Issa was so scared and upset that he did nothing, not even cry for help again.

- - -

"Pharaoh slow down!"

"I have to get to Issa's room!" He rushed in and was horrified that he wasn't there. "Issa! Issa! Issa! Ra dammit!"

"Look." Mahaado said solemnly as he lifted up Issa's clothes and bandages.

"No...we're too late. Issa! He will pay for this!" Atemu shouted. He rushed out of the room in such anger.

"My Pharaoh, where are you going?"

"To find that **SLIME** and return Issa to the Palace!" The priests and Simon sighed and followed after him.

- - -

"Ah, back home where you belong," Malik said dragging Issa down to the cells. "Now to teach you to obey. You **WILL** obey me and die this time!" Issa only sniffed and coughed. Malik forced Issa down on his knees and inspected him. "So, the Pharaoh has been treating you quit well eh?" Issa didn't answer. "Answer me!" he said grabbing his shoulder. Issa nodded weakly. "Well, not anymore. I'M your master and always will be!" He roughly lifted up Issa's neck. "Ah, what's this? You, wear gold? You aren't worth anything! You're worthless you hear me!" he said ripping the necklace off and throwing it hard. It landed on the first few stairs. He dragged him deeper inside, over to the dungeon's Torture Chamber.

He looked around, happy that everything was still in place. "I think a walk down memory lane will be best for you." He dragged him over to a familiar place where a familiar stone stood. He forced Issa onto it and tied him down so his back was facing him. "Well, he tried to erase your past for you. How sweet," he spat as he noticed the healing marks and scars. Issa began to sob, knowing full well what was coming. "Stop your sniveling! I didn't give you permission to cry!" Issa tried to bite his lip and stop, not wanting it to be any worse. If he just kept quiet, maybe he would kill him faster and end it.

"That's better!" Malik grinned at this opportunity and looked at all the weapons and things that could be used. "I know exactly how to knock some sense into you." He took a familiar whip and put it in a stone trough of water. "Not exactly hot water as I would have wanted but it will do anyway." Issa tensed and his stomach churned in fear. He was about to sob, but reminded himself to keep quiet. He would endure a few minutes of pain and then it would all be over. He would die and be free from all of it.

_At least the Pharaoh showed me what kindness and compassion are..._ His thoughts were interrupted as a familiar pain erupted from his back. He fought the urge to scream as the not-so-old wounds were met with new ones and some of the scars reopened.

"That was for thinking that slaves are worth something!" Another shot of pain, "And that is for not dying when you should have!" An increase in pain as the next blows came fast and right after the other. "You will never defy me again! Understand! You are worthless! WORTHLESS!" There were footsteps and hooves clomping up above. Muffled voices could be heard. Issa's heart lifted a little, hoping that it was the Pharaoh. If only it was the Pharaoh.

"Atemu!" he shouted. "Atemu help me! I'm down here!" He started to sob uncontrollably. "Pharaoh!"

"Do Not Defy Me!" Malik exclaimed as he brought the whip down with such force and anger. Issa screamed and sobbed. "Stop sniveling! You have no place to cry! Shut up you filth! Stop crying!" Issa bit his lip, his lungs and his back burning like fire. The shuffle of feet and conversation got closer, which worried Malik. "Well, it seems I'm going to end this quicker than I thought. Oh well. Feel the bittersweet release of death!" he said bringing out a knife and go forward to stab him.

"Stop Right There!" Atemu said looking at Malik with the utmost anger.

"Why should I? This boy is MINE. MINE! I own him and I am his master! Understand?"

"Wrong! You forfeited ownership when I defeated you! I found him and he belongs to me!"

"He's my slave Pharaoh! He is learning that right now!"

"Stop this madness! Issa is MINE!"

"...Ha ha ha ha...HA HA HA HA HA HA! You gave him a name? How touching. This BOY is mine Pharaoh!"

"Issa is the property of Egypt! Return to me what is rightfully Mine!"

"Never!"

"Then suffer my wrath! BEGONE!" Atemu shouted sending Malik to the Shadows with a scream. He rushed over to Issa and untied him. He gently wrapped him in his cape and took him in his arms.

"It...It...h-hurts..."

"Ssshhh, it's alright. He's gone. He's not going to hurt anyone anymore. Come on Issa, let's get you home." He nodded weakly as Atemu carried him up the stairs.

"Is he going to be alright Pharaoh?"

"Not if we don't get him to our Healers."

"Pharaoh? I found this," Mahaado said as he showed him the golden ankh necklace.

"Thank you Mahaado," he said taking it and gently placing it into Issa's hand. "Hold on Issa." He nodded weakly again. He mounted his horse and let Mahaado take the reigns so he could hold onto Issa without hurting him.

- - -

It got late into the afternoon and the sun was setting. Atemu paced outside the Healer's chambers. He would pound the wall from time to time, cursing Malik a lot.

"Calm down my Pharaoh. I'm sure he will be just fine," Isis said.

"He better..."

"You already sent him to the Shadows, we saw you. Who can you punish if..." Atemu sighed heavily.

"Oh Issa..."

"Don't worry. He will be alright," Isis reassured him.

"I hope," he replied with a sigh.

"Pharaoh sir?" a familiar servant girl inquired as she opened the chamber door.

"Ah, Kemet. Is he going to be alright?"

"Miss Kira asks for your presence."

"Alright." Atemu anxiously followed Kemet inside.

"My oh my...tsk tsk tsk...Ah, Pharaoh. You brought me quite a case with the young one."

"Is he alright?"

"He will survive. Be careful though, I may be the best Healer, but I cannot conjure miracles. It will take time for him to heal. He is in much pain so do not stress him."

"I won't. Thank you."

"You are welcome Pharaoh." Atemu went over to Issa's bed, worry all over his face.

"A...Ate-mu..."

"Sssshhhh, don't speak Issa. Save your strength alright?" he said gently as he carefully stroked his uninjured cheek. Tears slowly fell from Issa's eyes. He moaned and hissed a little.

"Just calm down and rest Issa." He nodded weakly and slowly nuzzled against the Pharaoh's hand. Atemu tried not to cry. "I'm sorry...about everything. I should have never brought him here. I'm sorry," he choked as a few tears fell. Issa smiled a small smile at him and tried to dry his tears. It hurt to move his arm. "No Issa, just rest." Issa coughed a little, tears streaming from the pain.

"I...I'm...g-glad...you...found...m-me..."

"Me too Issa."

"It...h-hurts...make it...s-stop..." he choked.

"Sssshhhhh," Atemu said gently as he wiped away Issa's tears. "My Healers are taking care of you, it's going to be alright." Issa nodded weakly and closed his eyes. "Just rest Issa," he said gently stroking his cheek and leaving.

"D-don't...go..." he said opening his eyes for a brief moment.

"You are welcome to stay here, Pharaoh," Miss Kira said.

"I won't be a burden to your work?"

"Of course not. Issa is very special to us and if he wishes that you stay, then you may."

"Thank you."

"It is my pleasure to serve." She smiled at Issa and very slowly sat him up. "You need to drink this young one. It will help you heal and take the pain away." Issa nodded as Miss Kira gently helped him drink the liquid from the bowl. She laid him back down and smiled. "You'll be just fine," she said with a smile as she walked away. Issa tried to relax and closed his eyes. Two Healers readied a bed while Atemu watched Issa try to sleep. He gently stroked his hair as he fell asleep.

"I think the Pharaoh really likes him, don't you?"

"Yes, Kemet. I can tell he's quite taken with him." Kemet giggled a little.

"It's cute."

"Yes, it is. It's very sweet."

"Sleep well, Little One."

"Pharaoh? I hope this suits you," the two Healers said, showing him a bed right next to Issa's.

"It will be fine."

"It's not as comfortable as yours, but..."

"It will work. Thank you." They bowed their heads and went back to tending with the other patients. Atemu made sure Issa was fast asleep before leaving the room. "I will return shortly."

"Yes Pharaoh." Everyone was happy that Issa was going to be alright. Atemu went into his room and gathered some things for a long stay down in the Healer's Chambers. He returned and was happy that Issa was still sleeping. He readied the bed a bit more to his liking and got out of his robe and into the kilt he always slept in. He climbed into the bed and watched Issa sleep for a bit.

"Are you sure that the accommodations are to your liking?"

"Yes, I'll be fine. I feel better being by Issa's side." The Healer smiled.

"Good night Pharaoh."

"Good night," he said closing his eyes and deciding to get some sleep.


	6. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: All Yu-Gi-Oh characters belong to Kazuki Takahashi. Any make up characters belong to me. This has some Yaoi in it, so just to warn you.

Release Me From My Chains

by Yami-Yugi and Hikarigirl18

Chapter 5

The next morning, Atemu awoke to a small commotion. He wiped the sleep from his eyes and sat up. He watched as a Healer chased a small bird around. "Come here. Stop it," she said exasperated. Atemu watched curiously. "Come on, come here. I can't have you wreaking havoc here. Back outside with you." He caught a glimpse of who that bird was and laughed. He waited until the Healer came past again and called, "Chirp! Come here!" Sure enough, the bird turned around and landed on Atemu's shoulder.

"H-how did you?" the Healer asked confused.

"I know him. It's Chirp. He's Issa's sparrow I bought for him. You were worried weren't you?" he asked petting Chirp under his little chin.

"Oh, well, when I opened the door he flew in and I've been chasing him for some time now."

"It's alright. I'll take care of him."

"Yes my Pharaoh, she said bowing and walking away.

"Sorry to have worried you, my friend." Chirp nuzzled against him. "He's going to be alright. You can see him, just be careful." Chirp nodded and chirped and flew onto Issa's shoulder. He looked him over curiously. "Careful, his back is badly injured." Chirp chirped in understanding and gently nuzzled Issa's neck. He weakly twitched and slowly opened his eyes. "Morning Little One, did you sleep well?"

"A...At-emu? Are...you...h-hurt?"

"No Issa, I'm fine. I'm here because I wish to remain by your side and make sure you're alright."

"But...y-your...du-duties..."

"They can wait a little. My priests are capable of handling most things." Issa looked at him and started to cry.

"Th-thanks..." Atemu smiled and got out of bed and went over to him. He sat on the edge and smiled at him. Issa cried harder, making his back hurt. That in turn made him cry even more in pain.

"Calm down, Issa. It's alright," he soothed as he gently ran his hand through his hair. Issa nodded and sniffled weakly. Chirp nuzzled against him. He smiled weakly. Atemu smiled back and lightly kissed his forehead. "Go on back to sleep." He sniffled again and closed his eyes.

"Ah, morning my Pharaoh."

"Good morning Kira."

"Is he alright? I heard some commotion."

"He is now." Miss Kira nodded and gently sat him up, holding a familiar bowl.

"Just for a moment Young One. It's time for more medicine okay?" Issa nodded weakly and drank it. "Alright, you can go back to sleep if you want." Issa nodded and weakly reached for Atemu as she walked away. He smiled and took his hand.

"Rest Little One."

"P-promise...you...w-won't leave...me...?"

"Never." Issa smiled weakly and closed his eyes again. Chirp made a nest in the crook of his neck. Atemu smiled and made sure Issa was comfortable before laying his hand back at his side. He turned to get dressed for the day. He felt a bit hungry. He turned to Chirp. "Keep an eye on him for me, I'm going to get some breakfast for us." Chirp nodded and made sure Issa stayed asleep as Atemu quietly left the chambers.

- - -

A little while later, Issa slowly woke up. He noticed the Pharaoh wasn't there and started to panic, but Atemu walked in right then. Atemu smiled softly at him and notice he was worried. "Sorry if I worried you. I'd thought you might be hungry so I went to get some breakfast for us."

"A little..." Chirp was anxious and he flew right over to the tray of food and started eating the small bowl of crumbs and seeds just for him. Atemu smiled. He took the bowl and set it down. Chirp flew right back over to it and started eating again. "H-how'd he...get d-down here...?"

"He flew here on his own. One of the Healers was chasing him this morning." Atemu burst into laughter. "You should have seen it." Issa smiled and then turned his attention to the food. Atemu gently sat down next to Issa's bedside. "Are you feeling a bit better today?"

"A little..."

Atemu smiled. "I'm glad." he said. Issa smiled back. He slowly reached for some of the fruit on the tray and did his best to feed himself. "Need any help?" Atemu asked worriedly.

"No...I'll be okay...I want to try...and do th-things...myself."

Atemu smiled softly. "Okay then." he said. Issa smiled back. Chirp finished eating, very happy and satisfied. He flew to Issa's side and perched on his shoulder. He nuzzled against him affectionately. Issa smiled at his little companion. Atemu watched Issa for a minute to make sure he was okay and took some food for himself.

- - -

After both of them finished, Atemu set the tray aside. One of the Healers walked by and was happy to see Issa trying to move a bit. "I see you are doing better." she said with a smile. Issa smiled back. "Do you think you can stay up for a bit? Since you're well enough I thought we could start a little therapy to keep you from getting stiff."

"I'll...try..." The Healer smiled. Atemu just smiled.

"Okay, let me know if it gets to be too much," the Healer said as she helped him stretch and flex his arms. She also helped him slowly turn from side to side. Atemu just sat quietly watching with a smile. "Alright, let me know when I've turned too far," the Healer said helping him stretch his back by gently pushing him to the side.

"Ow..."

"Alright, I'll stop," she replied gently moving him back into a sitting position.

"You alright?" Atemu asked concerned.

"A...bit..."

"Okay, I think that's enough for today," she said checking his back for any reopenings. She gave him water and more medicine. "There you go hon," she said smiling as she walked away.

Issa weakly caught his breath and tried to sit up but it was difficult. "You want to lay back down Issa?" Atemu asked. He nodded and Atemu helped him lay back down. "Maybe you should rest a bit now." Atemu said as he ran his fingers thought Issa's hair. Issa nodded again, got a bit more comfortable, and closed his eyes.

Atemu smiled softly, watching him feel asleep. "Pharaoh! Pharaoh!" Someone shouted as they ran down the hall. Atemu sighed as he got up and pokes his head into the hall to see what was all the noise was about. "Ah! My Pharaoh, there you are. Is this is where you have been all night and all morning?"

"Simon, you know what happened. I wanted to be here for Issa. Is something the matter?"

"We need you my Pharaoh. I understand your concern for young master Issa, but you cannot escape a Pharaoh's duties forever," he said with a smile.

Atemu sighed. "I know." he said.

Simon gave a sympathetic smile. "How is he? May I see him?"

"He's sleeping right now."

"Alright, come along."

"Let me tell the Healers so Issa doesn't worry." Simon nodded. Simon waited as Atemu did just that.

"Alright my Pharaoh. Will you at least visit when you can? Knowing Issa, he will try to get out of bed to get to you."

"I will. Right now I have to go."

"We'll take care of him, my Pharaoh." Atemu smiled and joined Simon.

- - -

The priests smiled to see Atemu return to the throne. Atemu sighed as he took his set on his throne. "Okay..." he findly said "Let's get things over with."

"Is young master Issa alright?" Shada asked. Atemu nodded slowly. Isis smiled, glad to know he was alright.

"Alright, now that the Pharaoh is here we can begin." said Seto. Atemu sat anxiously on the throne, he just couldn't stop worrying about Issa. At that moment a messenger soon arrived at the palace.

"My Pharaoh," he said with a bow.

Atemu raised a brow. "Yes, what is it?" he asked.

He stood up and presented his scroll. "It is a message from Lord Marik in Nubia."

"I see." Atemu said as he took the scroll in his hands. His eyes filled with curiosity and worry as he read it.

"Is something the matter, my king?" Isis asked.

Melichan19: He didn't say anything but handed her the scroll. "Ah, that does present a problem," she said reading it. Then her eyes widened as she got a vision. "What did you see, Isis?" asked Mahaado, a bit worried.

"A vision of the Pharaoh. Do you wish to know?" Atemu raised an eyebrow. "Do wish to know your vision my King?" Atemu looked at her.

"What is it, Isis?" he finally asked "What did you see?"

"If you choose to go on this journey...you will surely get lost along the way. I saw four faceless attackers my King. Please, it is wise not to go."

Atemu sighed. "I have no choice." he said "One, Marik is an alley and if I don't show up, it might brake our partnership to one another. And two...I'm the Pharaoh, it's my job to keep allies close."

"As you wish my Pharaoh. I urge you to please use caution," Isis said concerned for him.

Atemu nodded. "Ready my best horse." he said as he stood up form his throne "I'll leave soon." Simon nodded as the Pharaoh left.

- - -

He went straight to the Healer's Chambers to tell Issa of the news. He smiled softly when he saw Issa was awake, petting Chirp. "Issa?" he finally said, a bit sadly.

"Hi...Atemu..." he said with a smile.

Atemu smiled sadly once more as he head over and gently sat next to him. "How do you feel?" he asked.

"I'm...doing...okay...Wh-why do...you look...so...sad?"

Atemu sighed, he didn't really wanted to tell Issa this, but he had no choice. "I have to leave Egypt for a while." he said.

"What? Wh-where? Wh-why?" he asked looking upset.

"I have to go to Nubia to see Lord Marik." Atemu said "About you know who."

"I...don't want...you...to go...and n-not back...th-there..." he said breaking into sobs.

"I'm sorry Issa, but I won't be gone for too long, I promise."

His sobbing made his back hurt, making him cry from pain as well. "P-please...d-don't...go..."

Atemu gently placed his arms around Issa. "I know you don't want me to go, but this is something I have to do. It's one of my duties as Pharaoh. Lord Marik has been my friend and ally since my father and his father became allies. So I have to go."

Issa nodded and sniffled. "Just...come back...safely...please..." he said hugging him tightly.

"I will." Atemu said "I'll even try to come back as quick as I can as well." Issa nodded and calmed down a little. Atemu ran his fingers though Issa's hair a bit before standing up slowly. "I have to get ready." he said softly.

Issa nodded, hugged him tightly and then let go. "What's going on? Is he alright?" one of the Healers asked.

"Yes," Atemu said "He's just was a bit upset when I told him that I have to take a trip to Nubia for a bit."

"I see." Atemu nodded.

She smiled and left. "I really have to go now. Everyone will take care of you while I'm gone. I can have Kemet keep you company." Atemu smiled softly at Issa. He sniffled and smiled back. He gently kissed him on the forehead and left with Issa smiling a teary smile at him.

- - -

Atemu soon arrived to his room to get ready. He sighed heavily as he packed a few last things. "You're really worried about him aren't you?" Mana asked coming in.

Atemu sighed. "Yes." he said.

She genki smiled. "I'll keep my eye on him...when I'm not doing lessons."

"Thank you Mana." he said "That will be most helpful."

She giggled. "Mana? Oh there you are. Are you ready your Majesty?" Mahaado asked.

Atemu sighed softly. "Yes." he findly said.

"Don't worry, my Pharaoh. As an old friend, I can assure you Issa will be alright." Atemu smiled and headed out with Mana and Mahaado.

- - -

Outside of the palace, a lone horse was waiting for him. "Ride safe, my Pharaoh." said Simon.

"I will. Take care of Issa for me."

"Sure will!" Mana said happily. He nodded at all of them and pet his stallion. He pulled on the reigns and galloped off.

"I just hope the Pharaoh knows what he is doing, even with my vision." Isis said as they watched the horse disappeared over the horizon.

"I'm sure he will be fine Isis," Simon assured her. "He has the gods on his side and his father watching over him."

"I hope so." she said softly, almost to herself.

- - -

The stallion rode deep into the desert, fare from the kingdom, the palace, and towards Nubia. The Pharaoh was well hidden under his traveling cloak. He worried about Issa the whole way there. He just couldn't get the young boy he held so dear off his mind. He didn't even know or sence trouble was nearing.

- - -

Meanwhile in the Healer's Chambers, Issa tried to calm down and do his best not to worry about the Pharaoh. Kemet came over to him and smiled. "Want to play something Issa?" she said happily. "It will help ease your mind." Issa slowly nodded. Kemet smiled and took a small bag off her back and dug inside it for a game. She brought forth a small stone game and a board. "You'll love this game. My mother taught it to me." She smiled and showed him how to play.

- - -

Meanwhile, back in the desert, as the horse round the corner four men suddenly jump out from their hiding spaces behind the near by rocks, spooking the horse. Atemu tried to calm the stallion, but it was no use when it threw him off and ran off in another direction. "Heh heh heh, what we got here men?"

Atemu was a bit surprised at first then notice the men was some desert bandits. "Please, let me pass. I'm on my way to Nubia. I don't want any trouble."

The men laughed evilly. "Oh we won't give you any trouble if you hand over anything valuable you may have." the leader said with a smirk.

"If I do, you will let me pass?" Atemu asked.

"Maybe..." He sighed and gave them his money and anything he could think of they would want. But he knew they couldn't see all the gold he was wearing under his cloak.

"There." he said "This is all I have. Will you let me pas?"

"I said maybe. That stallion looked pretty expensive. This don't look like everything."

"I had already told you, that's all I have."

"...Alright then..." Atemu sighed and as he turned to leave a small flash of gold shimmered for a moment.

Another one notice this. "Hey boss, he's lying I just saw he was wearing some gold, like he's some king." one said to the leader.

"Oh really..." Atemu eyes widened in fear as he realized that they had just seen the Puzzle. He ran for it.

"Get him! Don't let him escape!" He ran as fast as he could, realizing this was Isis's vision. He looked back and tripped. He wince just a bit when he hit the ground. He struggled to get up and run. Unfortunately, it slowed him down just enough for them to catch up. "Now, you will pay for laying to us."

- - -

Back at the palace, Jono was doing his normal guard duty when he saw a familiar horse running towards the palace. "Eh? That's look's like the Pharaoh's horse."

He noticed he was scared. He slowly walked over to him. "Easy --. Take it easy," he said trying to calm him down. "What's got ya so scared? Where's the Pharaoh?"

"Jono. what's going on?" Mahaado asked as he came up to see what was the problem.

"-- came back without the Pharaoh. Somethin' out there spooked him."

"By the gods..." Mahaado started "I hope the Pharaoh is alright."

"We should probably go look for him. We can't let Issa know neither."

"Yea, we can't have him worry with him still healing." So, they set up a search party and went looking, making sure Issa did not know.

- - -

Back in the desert, Atemu put up a good fight and the four bandits lay wounded. "I'm sorry but you gave me no choice," he said glaring at them. He tried to walk away but wince in pain from his right leg. The leader had caught him with his blade, leaving a gash. "By Ra... That's not good." he said to himself. He decided to stay and think about where to go. He was closer to Nubia and wanted to continue the mission anyway. After tying a torn off piece of his cloak onto his leg to try and stop the bleeding, he headed out. Sadly, Atemu got lost and decided to just head for the palace.

- - -

It wasn't until nightfall when search party could not find their Pharaoh. "What should we do, Master Simon?" asked Shada.

"We cannot find him by moonlight. We must retire and try again right at dawn."

"What should we tell the boy?" asked Karim.

"Nothing." said Seto "As far as Issa knows, the Pharaoh is out in Nubia."

"But..."

"It would only make him worry himself sick. He's already trying to heal from yesterday." Karim relented. "Come, let's head to bed. Remember, not a word to Issa about this."

- - -

Atemu notice the sun was going down in the desert, and he knew from experience in the open desert like that it could get very cold. He desperately searched for shelter, wrapping his cloak around him tightly for warmth.

- - -

Meanwhile, Kemet and Issa were finishing up another game. Issa yawned tiredly. "Kemet...I'm...really tired..."

"Okay. I am too. I had fun playing with you today. See you later," she said bowing kindly.

Issa waved weakly at her. He started to think of Atemu for a bit. _I hope he's okay... _With that Issa fell asleep. Chirp smiled and perched on the head of his bed and slept. One of the Healers came by, smiled at Issa and covered him warmly with the blankets.

- - -

Once Atemu found a place to crash for the night he decided to glance down at his right leg and notice the cloth off the piece of his cloak was soak with blood. He slowly untie the wet cloth and notice it was much deeper then he had realized then before. "By the gods, this slows me down..." His mind starts to wonder to Issa. _I pray to the gods that he's alright and not worrying about me. I **HAVE** to make it back...otherwise he will. _Pretty soon sleep took over him.


	7. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: All Yu-Gi-Oh characters belong to Kazuki Takahashi. Any make up characters belong to me. This has some Yaoi in it, so just to warn you.

Release Me From My Chains

by Yami-Yugi and Hikarigirl18

Chapter 6

The next morning, the Priests set out again at first light of dawn. They had search high and low, but still no sign of their Pharaoh. They got even more worried when a message came from Lord Marik asking why haven't their Pharaoh had fail to show up. "Something must have happened to him," Mahaado said worriedly.

"We can't not let up the search." said Seto "The Pharaoh must be found."

- - -

It was to midday, and the sun was at it's highest and most hottest of the Egyptian day. Atemu trudged slowly and painfully through the sands, still limping from the very bad cut that ran down his right leg. The sand that blew had started to get into the open wound, causing irritation. Even with all this, Atemu trudged onward, determined to get back to the palace, his home, and to Issa; who Atemu knew was quiet worried about him. But sadly he knew he was still very fare away, and his body still ache with all the bumps and buries on his body as well. He stops under a near by rock for a bit to catch his breath as he slowly looked up at the blazing sun. _Great Ra... Help me back to Issa..._ Determined again, Atemu trudged off once more.

- - -

"Look! I found something!" cried one of the priests.

"What is it, Shada?" Seto asked as the other priests came over.

"Look. Someone was sleeping here last night. Oh no!" he said as he saw something familiar. He got off his horse and inspected the bloody piece of the Pharaoh's cloak.

"What is it?" Mahaado asked worriedly.

"It's the Pharaoh's, he's injured."

"He must not be to fare off." said Seto "Let's hurry." Shada nodded, hopped back on his horse and they head off again.

- - -

Atemu couldn't walk anymore when he arrived to a small wooded area near the Nile. He was tired, very hot, and very weak cause of his wounded leg. He collapsed under one of shadiest palm trees he could find.

- - -

It was almost dusk and the Priests rode up to a patch of palm trees along the Nile. "Could it be...? Priests, I think I found our King!" The others looked to and saw a familiar figure under one of the trees.

Mahaado's eyes widened and he immediately jumped off his horse. "My Pharaoh!"

Crimson eyes slowly open a bit. _I must be hearing things... The heat must be getting to me..._

Mahaado rushed to his side. "Atemu, can you hear me?" he asked worriedly.

Crimson eyes tried to focus on him. "M-Mahaado...?"

"It's me, your Majesty. We're going to get you back to the Palace."

The other priests came near. "Pharaoh!" Seto shouted as they near Mahaado, he was to very worried.

"What happened," Mahaado asked. Atemu tried to tell what he remember but he was so tried, hot, and weak that his words and sentences wasn't coming out right as they sounded in his head. "Well, you can tell us later. Let's get you back." Shada had took that time to inspect the wound on his Pharaoh's leg.

"This doesn't look good. It's becoming infected too. He needs a Healer when we get back." The others nodded as Mahaado gently lifted Atemu into his arms. They all mounted their horses and headed back to the Palace.

- - -

On the ride back they softly discuss of what to tell Issa when he saw Atemu back in his current condition, surprisingly Atemu had fallen asleep in Mahaado's care during this. "But it will upset him. He will know we kept it from him as well."

"So what are we going to do then?" ask Karim.

"Well, the truth IS always the best answer."

"Let the Pharaoh tell him," Mahaado said.

"Probably once he gets a little bit better." said Shada "I think he might had gotten too dehydrated in the last two days."

"Yes, you are probably right."

"I agree with Mahaado, the Pharaoh is the one closest to young master Issa."

- - -

They soon arrived back at the palace. Jono was the first to see them. "Oh my gosh! Is he alright?"

"We're not exactly sure, but it seem our Pharaoh got into some trouble since yesterday." said Seto as Shada help Mahaado down off his horse with Atemu still sleeping. They quickly took him down to the Healers.

- - -

The head Healer looked up at saw the priests. "Oh dear, is his highness alright?" she asked worried.

"He's a bit malnourished and he has an injured leg."

"Oh dear, set him on the bed there and I'll tend to him. Try and keep it down on your way out. Young master Issa is asleep." The priests nodded as Mahaado gently lied Atemu down on the said bed. Mahaado smiled at his childhood friend and then noticed Issa sleeping peacefully not too far away. She look towards one of the other Healers. "Go and get some water for the Pharaoh to drink." she said softly so she was not to wake Issa. The Healer nodded and did what she was told. Mahaado stood in the room for a bit then fallow behind the other priests out of the room. "Oh my goodness," said the head Healer as she looked at Atemu's leg. "He must have had SOME trouble." She made good work to clean the sand out and properly bandage it.

- - -

The Pharaoh slowly woke up to something cool on his forehead and a Healer smiling at him. "Good to see you awake my Pharaoh." Atemu was a bit confused as he tired to sit but that wasn't such a good idea cause that cause some lightheadedness. "You shouldn't try to get up yet. You spent two days in the desert, your majesty. Your body must rest."

The head Healer came over with some water. She smiled to see him awake and handed it to him to drink. "Try and take small sips, your highness." she said to him gently. He nodded slowly and soon emptied the cup. He was relieved to find that his leg didn't hurt as much. One of the other healers smiled gently at him.

Then, the thought of Issa came to him. "How's Issa?"

"He's doing a fine, my Pharaoh." the head Healer said with a smile. He smiled, relieved that Issa was alright. "Rest, my Pharaoh," she said "It's been a long day." He nodded slowly and let sleep overtake him once more. She covered the Pharaoh in a comfortable blanket, not to warm to do more harm, but not to cold.

- - -

The next morning, Issa awoke to see Atemu asleep next to him. He noticed the leg injury and that he seemed worn out. "Atemu!" he shouted worried as he forced himself up. He moaned in pain and immediately went back down. He started coughing.

"Oh my!" said a Healer, noticing the commotion. "What happened hon?"

"What...**_-cough-_**...happened to...**_-cough-_**...the Pharaoh?"

"Oh, don't you worry Issa dear, he's fine. As far as what happened to him, I'm not allowed to tell you."

"Why?"

"The Pharaoh will explain it to you himself when he's better. Here, drink some of this, it will make you feel better," she said handing him more of the medicine he had been taking. Atemu slowly awoke. He looked over at Issa and noticed he was recovering from pain again. He smiled solemnly at him, weakly pulled himself up in bed, and took a drink from a cup of water that was on the table behind his bed. He returned his attention to Issa.

"Issa, are you alright?"

"I'm fine. What happened to you?" He didn't answer, just looked away. "Something happened to you, I know it. You didn't just go to Nubia and back did you?"

"Issa..." he hesitantly turned to him. "I was attacked on my way there."

"What!"

"Some desert bandits, scared my stallion and attacked me."

"Oh Ra Atemu!" He started coughing again, working himself up.

"Issa!" He tried to get out of bed but only found it difficult and the return of lightheadedness.

"Now now, you two. You have to take it easy. You're only making our job harder," scolded the Head Healer with a stern, motherly look in her eye. She made Atemu lay back down and then gave Issa a drink of water. "Alright, that's better. You two get some rest now." She walked away with a small smile on her face.

"Issa, I'm sorry."

"No, it's...okay. I'm glad you were...honest with me. I'm just glad you're safe."

"Me too." Issa smiled at him and Atemu smiled back. Both laid there thinking until they fell asleep again.


	8. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: All Yu-Gi-Oh characters belong to Kazuki Takahashi. Any make up characters belong to me. This has some Yaoi in it, so just to warn you.

Release Me From My Chains

by Yami-Yugi and Hikarigirl18

Chapter 7

Weeks later, Atemu was nearly back to his old self, but he still limp a little when ever he walked so the Healers made him use a short of cane like walking stick to help for awhile. The Healers believe it just will be temporarily cause his leg was still healing a bit. Issa was a bit worried, so he stayed by him constantly, having fully healed. "Why don't you go on and play, Issa?" Atemu asked as they walked down the hall towards the Throne Room "It will be a bit boring for you." Issa shook his head, holding tightly to the Pharaoh's arm as he walked. "Are you sure?" He nodded, not wanting to leave the Pharaoh's side. "Very well. Just don't start whineing, complaining you are bored." Issa looked hurt by such a childish accusation. Atemu just sighed as a small smile pass his lips. Issa lightened a little, but the comment still stung.

- - -

Once the two reached the Throne Room, Mahaado and Seto rushed to Atemu's side to help him up the flew stairs the lead to his throne. "Thank you," he said with a grateful smile. Once settled in his throne, Isis had came up with a chair for Issa.

"Thanks Miss Isis," Issa replied with a slight bow.

She smiled at his respectful manners. "It's my duty to serve, Young Master Issa."

Atemu smiled softly then looked towards Ryou. "Ryou, what is today's agenda?" he asked.

"My Pharaoh," he said as he bowed respectfully, "There has been another thief rummaging around the Marketplace. A few common families wish to see you about the current taxes. And most importantly, Lord Marik of Nubia asks if he may come to your courts tomorrow since you were unable to make it to him."

Atemu nodded slowly. "Ryou, send a message back to Marik saying that he is welcome." he said.

"Yes your Majesty."

"Mahaado," Atemu started "Have some of your men go and stop this thief."

"Yes, your highness," he said with a bow.

There was a few moments before, "Your Majesty! The Khentmentiu Family to see you about the taxes, my lord."

"Bring them forward." When they came into the room, Issa notice they didn't wear any gold on them at all. The Family consisted of an old grandmother, a mother, her two daughters, and the father. "What brings you before the almighty Pharaoh?" Atemu asked.

Issa watched intently, wondering what he would do. "It is the taxes, your majesty," the father said, coming forward and bowing deeply.

"What about them?" Atemu asked.

"We...we request from you, oh great one, that you would allow us more time. I will not be given my pay until tomorrow, your majesty. If you could please give us until then, great Pharaoh," he said almost kissing the ground.

"I see..." Atemu started as he looked like he was giving this some thought. A small smile formed on his lips. "Very well." he said "You have until tomorrow."

"Thank you great Pharaoh. We are honored. You will have it tomorrow." The man slowly got up and left with his family. Issa smiled happily.

"Ryou? Is there any other business?" Atemu asked.

Ryou shock his head. "No, your highness." he said "That's all for today."

"Very well." Atemu said "Get our horses ready, Ryou. We are going to the Valley of the Kings to check on the progress of the you know what." Atemu said.

"Pharaoh?" Issa asked innocently.

"Yes, Issa?"

"What's the Valley of the Kings?"

"I-It's... just a sacred place of my people. And it's a very frightening place where only Pharaohs can go. I want you to stay here alright?"

"But why?"

"Because you're safer here."

"Why can't I come with you?"

"Issa..."

"Please?"

Atemu sighed. "Very well..." he finally said.

"Are you sure?" Ryou asked.

"Issa will find out sooner or later." Atemu said.

"True, but..."

"Besides, he would have kept begging..."

- - -

Issa looked curiously from his spot on top of Atemu's horse as he watched the workers down below, working in some kind of cave cut into the wall of the mountain range. He then notice Ryou headed down to them. He looked up at Atemu a bit confused. "What are they doing?" he asked. Sadly Atemu didn't say anything but stared workers down below. "Atemu?"

"Issa..." Atemu finally said, "If you want, you can go down with Ryou and see for yourself."

"I can?"

Atemu nodded slowly. "Just be careful. It's dangerous in that type of workspace." he said. Issa smiled and Atemu helped him down off his horse. Issa smiled and hugged him tightly before racing off towards Ryou. Atemu watched kind of sadly from the top of his horse as he watched Issa catching up to Ryou.

"Wait for me!"

"What? Oh...Issa?" He looked up towards the Pharaoh with a 'you aren't serious are you' look upon his face.

"Ryou? So what are they doing?" Issa asked as they entered the area.

"Well, they're building and writing things."

"About what?"

"Well...it's a tomb."

"A tomb? Who died?"

"Well... No one died just yet... In this country, people pay good money and have their tombs made while they are alive so they know they way they want it."

"Really? Then whose this tomb for?"

"Well... This valley is called 'The Valley of the Kings'..."

"Oh, so this is going to be a king's tomb?" Ryou nodded. "Oh, okay." Issa decided to check the tomb out, to show Atemu that he was brave. He went inside and was amazed at all the sculptors carving away at blocks of stone. He then saw a cartouche on one wall. He had trouble reading it so he just walked on past.

He didn't go fare when he head Ryou's voice. "Issa? Where in the Gods are you?"

"Over here!" he called.

"Oh. Don't run off alright? It's dangerous in the valleys. You can easily get hurt." Issa nodded. He came across some workers assembled at a huge drop off.

He noticed they were carving monsterous creatures on tablets. "What are they doing over there?"

"They are making Shadow Monsters." Ryou said "One of the many traps Mahaado had designed to protect this tomb."

"Cool."

"Come, it's time to get back to the Pharaoh and head back to the palace." Issa nodded. He glanced at the cartouche one last time on the way out. As they headed up the slope, Issa was still thinking of the tomb and the cartouche.

"Issa, what do you think?" Atemu asked once they came near to him.

"It's pretty amazing. How many people pay money like that?"

"The ones that can afford it." Atemu said, now a bit softly.

"Oh. Like the king that's having this one made." It was then that he realized there was only one king. He knew what the cartouche had said. "No! Don't leave me! Don't die!" Issa exclaimed, practically pushing the Pharaoh over as he glomped him.

Atemu sighed as he slowly place his arms around him. "Issa... I'm not going in a long time..." he said "This is something that just had to be done. My father had done it, and his father before him, and so on. It's just one of the many duties Pharaohs much do."

"You're...not gonna die?"

"No, I plan on staying around for awhile."

"Issa," Ryou started "You got to understand, when the Pharaoh took the throne, one of the first thing to be done is the start of the construction of his tomb, so it will be ready when the time comes."

"I understand," he said. Though, he still wouldn't let go.

"Come," said Atemu "Let's go home." Issa nodded and held onto him until they got on the horse.

- - -

On the ride back, Issa was quiet. Atemu let it pass for a bit, but then decided to ask what was bothering him. "Is everything alright?"

"Well…..It's just……"

"If it's about the tomb, don't worry. I promise I won't leave you Issa."

"But….."

"I promise. I won't leave you here by yourself. I don't plan on dying for a long time alright?"

"Okay……." Atemu smiled and hugged him close for a moment.

"I will never leave you," he said softly to him. Issa held tightly to his arm. Atemu smiled as his stallion led them home to the palace.

- - -

When they got there, Atemu noticed Issa had fallen asleep in his arms, still holding onto him as if he would slip away at any moment. "Hmmm, guess it took a lot out of him." Atemu smiled. One of the servants with them took Issa into his arms as Atemu got off. He led his stallion into the stables and made sure he was settled into his stall.

"Shall I take young Master Issa to his room, my Pharaoh?"

"No, I'll take him."

"Are you sure my Pharaoh?"

"Yes, I'm sure." The servant bowed his head in respect. Atemu walked over and gently took a sleeping Issa into his arms. He carried him to the palace. Once inside, he tucked him into bed and retired to his own room. He fell asleep quickly.

- - -

Late in the night, Atemu was woken up by a soft crying and a pull on his bed sheets. He sat up and looked confusedly at the small form next to his bed. "Atemu?"

"Issa?"

"Atemu…can I….sleep with you?"

"What's wrong?"

"Bad dream….scared……you're……you're gonna leave me….."

Atemu laughed, "Come here Issa," he said gently as he moved over. Issa sniffled and climbed in. He snuggled over closer. Atemu smiled and put his arms around him. "I told you before, I promise I won't leave you. I won't be dying anytime in the near future. I will never leave you alone, Issa. I promise," he whispered gently as he gently stroked his hair.

"But the tomb……" he whimpered.

"Well…..it's just my duty Issa. Actually, there's one being made for you too."

"Really?"

"You're special to me, so you get one too."

"Oh…..I guess. But…..you're not going to leave me are you?"

"Never," he said holding him close to him.

"Okay….." Issa sniffed as he slowly fell asleep in the Pharaoh's arms. Atemu smiled and covered him warmly before going back to sleep.

"Goodnight Little One," he said gently kissing his forehead as he closed his eyes. He fell right back to sleep.


	9. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: All Yu-Gi-Oh characters belong to Kazuki Takahashi. Any make up characters belong to me. This has some Yaoi in it, so just to warn you.

Release Me From My Chains

by Yami-Yugi and Hikarigirl18

Chapter 8

The next morning, Atemu was woken up by the rising sun shining through the room. He smiled to see Issa fast asleep still. Chirp flew in from Issa's room and landed happily on Atemu's shoulder. "Morning Chirp." He chirped happily. He looked at Issa. "Sorry, he's not awake yet," he replied petting him.

Chirp chirped happily and perched on Issa's shoulder. His eyes slowly opened. "Huh?"

"Morning," Atemu said with a smile.

"Good morning. Morning Chirp," he said with a smile.

"Young Master Issa! Young Master Issa? Where are you?" Kemet, his personal servant called. She ran out of his room and was surprised to find him in the Pharaoh's bed. "Oh, Young Master Issa, there you are. Why are you not in your own bed?"

"It's alright Kemet."

"I'm coming Kemet," Issa said climbing out of bed.

"You should get ready too my Pharaoh." He smiled at her.

"Issa, take Chirp with you. Go on," he smiled as he coaxed the bird to fly to Issa. Chirp chirped and landed on Issa's shoulder. "I'll see you in the Throne Room." Issa nodded and followed Kemet to his room. Atemu slowly got up from bed. He was about to head to his private bath, but he was still limping.

Mana came in. "Oh, Master, you're up. Here, let me help you," Mana said walking in.

"Thanks Mana." She smiled and helped him by being his support.

- - -

After his bath, Mana helps him into his robes. "Here Master, you might need this." she said as she hands him the walking stick the healers wanted him to use.

"That would be a good idea," he said with a smile.

Mana smiled. At that moment Ryou poked his head in. "My Pharaoh, Lord Marik is arriving." he said.

"Ah yes. I will be in the throne room shortly."

Ryou nodded. "Yes, your highness." he said, and then left the room. Atemu smiled and slowly headed to the Throne Room.

- - -

He was soon joined in the hall by Issa and Chirp. "Ready Pharaoh?" he said with a smile.

"You sure you want to come?" Atemu asked. Issa nodded happily. "Very well." Atemu said with a smile. Issa smiled back and held onto Atemu's arm.

- - -

When they got to the Throne Room, Issa helped Atemu sit down before sitting next to him. They waited for Lord Marik to enter. "Lord Marik is here, your highness." a random palace guard announce.

Atemu nodded. As the doors open Issa looked shock when a man stride forward, mostly cause this man looked so much like his old evil master. "My good friend, Marik." Atemu said with smile "Sorry if I can't probably greet you cause of my current condition."

"It is quite alright, Pharaoh. I heard of your mishap. I'm glad to see you doing well," he said with a smile. Atemu nodded with a smile. "Ah...and who's the young one you have with you?" he asked smiling at Issa. He went and hid behind Atemu, both from fear and shyness. Lord Marik looked at him curiously

"It's okay Issa." Atemu whispered calmly to him then looked towards Marik "This is Issa. I recently acquired him from your brother long ago."

"Oh. Don't worry Young One. I'm nothing like my sorry excuse for a brother." Issa slowly pecked out from behind the throne, still a bit scared. Lord Marik smiled. "Anyway, the reason I'm here..." Atemu nodded. "So, you executed my brother eh?"

Issa slowly started to trust Marik, being as him and the Pharaoh was talking like old friends. "Yes, I had no choice."

"I see." Issa slowly sat back down. Lord Marik flashed him another kind smile. Issa looked shyly back. "Well..." Marik said, "I guess there's just the paper work now huh?"

Atemu nodded slowly. "I guess so." he said. Lord Marik laughed a bit. "Ryou!"

"Yes, your highness?" Atemu and Lord Marik conversed some more as Ryou wrote everything down.

"Alright, well, that's all the unpleasant business. How about something to eat? I'm starved," Marik said with a smile. Issa watched him curiously, Chirp perched on his shoulder.

Atemu nodded. "Very well." he said.

Chirp, getting a friendly vibe from Lord Marik flew over to him and perched on his shoulder. "Oh, hello," he said with a smile.

"Chirp!" Issa said running after him.

"Oh, is he yours?" Issa looked shyly up at Marik. He nodded. "Well, he's a nice sparrow," he replied with a smile putting Chirp back on Issa's shoulder. He ruffled his hair, making Issa wince for a moment. When he realized it was a friendly gesture, he relaxed a little. Atemu smiled at this and then turned to Ryou.

"You're dismissed for now."

"Yes your majesty." Atemu slowly tried to stand up. One of the guards handed him his cane. He nodded his thanks and slowly walked over to Issa and Lord Marik.

"I'm glad the two of you are becoming friends."

Lord Marik smiled. "It's hard to believe he came from my brother. He must be treated pretty well."

"Yes, I've made sure of that. Shall we?" he said motioning for them to leave.

"Yeah," Marik replied. So, they headed off to the Dining Area. They sat down to breakfast and talked awhile. Marik and Atemu catching up on old times occasionally Issa would jump in. He started to really warm up to Marik. He smiled at Issa again and this time, Issa smiled back.

- - -

After breakfast/lunch, Atemu showed Marik around the palace. They went slow cause of Atemu's leg. As they walked down the hall, Issa stayed close. He didn't want to get lost in such a big place. Marik smiled at him as they walked along. "He's quiet a special boy, Pharaoh. He seems to be really close to you. He's very polite too."

Atemu nodded. "Yes." he said. Marik smiled, and then smiled back at Issa. Issa smiled shyly back. Atemu slowly looked down at Issa with a smile and rubbed the top of his head with his hand. They reached courtyard and Issa let Chirp fly around. Atemu slowly sat down on a near by bench.

"Wow! This is a nice set up, Atemu." Issa watched Chirp and played with him in the courtyard. Atemu nodded.

"Wait Chirp!" Issa said chasing him out of the courtyard.

"Issa! Don't get too far!" Atemu looked a bit worried.

"So, you keep him on a tight leash?"

"I just don't want him to get hurt or lost."

"Yeah, I wouldn't want that to happen to such a kind kid either." As they were talking again, they heard a scream and a splash.

"Issa!" Atemu shouted as he tried to stand up quickly.

"Take it easy Pharaoh; I'll go get him kay?" Atemu nodded. Marik went over to where the splash was heard. He found Issa trying to swim out of a small pond. Chirp was flying above him. Marik reaches towards Issa to get him out. "Take my hand kid." Issa coughed and sputtered and tried to reach for Marik's hand. Marik got a hold of him and pulled him out. "By the gods, Issa. You're all wet and cold water too. Let's get you inside." Chirp eagerly flew behind them.

Atemu looked shock when he saw Issa. "Issa... You okay?" he asked worried.

"Yeah...I just...fell in...heh heh..."

"The child can't swim and he fell into that pond back there. He needs to get inside before he catches cold."

Atemu nodded. "Yes, I believe that is the best way." he said as he slowly got up. They soon got inside the palace.

"Kemet!" Atemu called out.

There was running footsteps then she arrived. She bowed. "Yes Pharaoh?" She saw the soaking wet Issa. "Oh my!"

"Get Issa some dry cloths." said Atemu.

"Yes sir," she said. "Come young Master Issa." He nodded and followed her. Atemu watched worriedly.

"Come on, I'll help you follow since you're so concerned." Atemu nodded.

- - -

Meanwhile, Kemet took all of Yugi's clothes off and helped him into the bath. He sneezed. Kemet ignored it at first as she started to bath him. He sneezed again. "Young Master Issa?"

"I don't- **_-achoo!-_** know what's wrong."

Atemu and Marik soon arrived. "Issa?" Atemu said, still very worried.

"Hello **_-Achoo!-_** Pharaoh."

"Oh dear," Kemet said rinsing him off. Atemu came over, awfully worried.

She dried him off and covered him with a towel. "Achoo!"

"Oh Master Issa..." Kemet said just as worried.

She lead him to his room. "Achooooo!!!" Atemu followed close behind with Marik's help. Kemet changed him into dry clothes and turned towards Atemu. "I believe Young Master Issa's getting a cold, my Pharaoh. Shall I go get someone for him?"

"Yes, please."

"AAaachoooo!!!" Issa sneezed as he slowly sat down on the bed.

"Why don't you lie down until Kemet comes back?" Atemu suggested.

"But I-I-I- **_aaacchooo!!_** feel fine," Issa replied smiling at him.

"You don't sound fine," Marik said. Chirp perched on Issa's shoulder worriedly.

"Really, I'm **_aachooo!!_** just fine **_achhooo!!_** "

"I brought Miss Kira, my Pharaoh," Kemet said with a bow.

"Thank you, Kemet. You may go now." She bowed and left.

"What trouble has Young Master Issa caused now?" Miss Kira asked with a smile.

"He was playing with Chirp and he fell into the pond outside the courtyard," Atemu answered.

"I see," she replied as she went over and started checking him over. "Hmm, glad to see your old wounds are healing nicely."

"Acchooo!! That tickles."

Miss Kira smiled. "Take a deep breath for me."

"...**_cough!_**...Acchooo!!"

"Well, you're a bit flushed. The sneezing isn't a good sign either."

"All I **_achoo!_** did was**_ achoo!!_** fall into the...pond," Issa replied starting to cough now.

"And for that little endeavor, you've gotten a cold."

"Will he be alright?"

"He will be just fine, my Pharaoh. He just needs a little rest."

"But I'm fine **_achoooo!!!_**"

"You don't sound fine, Young One," Miss Kira said sternly as she mixed up some medicine. "Drink this and rest." Issa did as he was told. "He should be fine now. If it gets worse, let me know."

"Thank you."

"You're welcome, my Pharaoh," she replied bowing and leaving. As soon as she was out of sight, Issa got up from the bed.

"Issa, I don't think you should be out of bed."

"I told you **_achoo!!_** I'm fine, Atemu," he replied a bit defiant. He walked out of the room and started to feel light headed. He grabbed the frame of the door way. "I feel **_achoo!! _**dizzy **_achhoo!! _**Ow! That sneeze **_achoo!! _**made my **_achoo!!_** head hurt."

"Easy kid, I think you should lie down."

"I'm fine. **_Acchoo!!_** Just a little **_achooo!_** dizzy." He tried to walk away down the hall, but Atemu stopped him with his arm. "Let me **_achoo!_** go."

"I don't think so. You're sick, Issa."

"No I'm **_achoo!_** not," he said trying to push him away. He suddenly lost his footing, collapsing on Atemu's arm which caused him to lose balance. Marik helped Atemu back to his feet before they fell in a massive heap. "Lemme **_achoo!!_** go," Issa whined as he tried to remain standing.

"You're very sick with a bad cold. You aren't going anywhere, young one," Marik said.

"But I'm **_achoo! _**fine. I can-...can..." With that, Issa passed out from exhaustion. Atemu set his walking stick aside and tried to lift Issa into his arms. He didn't get far when his still healing leg gave out on him. Marik helped him stand up and took Issa from him. "I'll put him in bed. Your leg isn't strong enough to support you and the kid."

"Thank you, old friend."

"It's no problem, Atemu," he said gently putting Issa in bed and tucking him in. He studied the various medicines Miss Kira had left. He took one of the cloths and put in a bowl of strange liquid and then placed it on Issa's forehead. "I guess he'll be alright. I haven't the faintest idea what the other things are for."

"More medicine for him."

"Well, what now?"

"I'm sorry to cut our time short, but I want to remain here with Issa."

"Alright. I guess I'll take a look around and make myself at home then. I'll let everyone in the palace know what's going on."

"Thank you Marik." He just smiled and nodded, leaving the two of them alone. Chirp perched on the head of the bed, keeping a watchful eye on his companion. Atemu watched Issa sleep, slowly stroking his hair. He smiled remembering a similar time when he was young. His father stayed by his side and his mother took over when his duties forced him to leave. He then grew solemn, realizing that Issa had no parents. He grew worried, wondering what sort of horrible things might have happened to them. He was torn from his thoughts when Issa moaned painfully and shifted in his sleep. He slowly stroked his hair again and readjusted the cloth on his forehead. "Rest, Little One," he said softly.

- - -

There was a soft knock on the doorway. "Atemu, dinner's up. It would look bad if the Pharaoh wasn't there."

"Tell them to have someone bring it here. I don't want to leave him."

"Sure thing."

"...A-Atemu...?" Issa said groggily, slowly opening his eyes.

"How are you feeling Issa?" he replied with a smile.

"...N-not much better..."

"Are you hungry? Do you think you can keep some food down?"

"...A little..."

"Alright. Have them bring enough for two."

"Will do." With that Marik left.

- - -

"...Oh my goodness! That's awful. I'll deliver it personally."

"I can do it," Mana offered. "I'm done with my lessons for today and I've finished eating. I can take it."

"Thank you very much, Mana." She smiled back in reply and waited for the head kitchen servant to make a tray.

"Now, you make extra extra sure Issa gets that soup. It's a home remedy my mother taught me how to make. Should help him a bit."

"Thanks miss. I'll make sure of it," Mana replied happily taking the tray to Issa's room.


	10. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: All Yu-Gi-Oh characters belong to Kazuki Takahashi. Any make up characters belong to me. This has some Yaoi in it, so just to warn you.

Release Me From My Chains

by Yami-Yugi and Hikarigirl18

Chapter 9

She ran into Mahaado along the way. "Mana, what are doing down this way?" he asked.

"Hi, Teacher," she said with a genki smile. "This is a special delivery. The Pharaoh and Young Master Issa's dinner. And the head of the kitchen said to make sure Issa gets his dinner."

"Oh. I was just on my way to go see them."

"You can come with if you want, but I have to give them their dinner." She marched off down the hall. Mahaado couldn't help but smile at her as he followed.

"My Pharaoh, I've brought you a special delivery from the kitchen," Mana said with a bow. She carefully set the tray down next to all the medicines.

"Mana?"

"I offered. Oh! The head kitchen servant made a special soup for Issa and she wanted to be sure he gets it," she said all official-like. Atemu smiled and chuckled a little at her antics.

"Thank you, Mana."

"It is alright if I come visit? I wanted to know how you were doing," Mahaado said coming in.

"It's alright, Mahaado. Do you think you can sit up and eat something, Issa?" He nodded weakly and Atemu slowly helped him sit up.

"H-hello, Mahaado...Wh-who are you? I...d-don't think I've seen you...around before **_cough cough_**."

"Hi, I'm Mana. Mahaado's my teacher," she said with a big smile. "I'm friends with the Pharaoh too."

"N-nice to meet you."

"Nice to finally meet you. I've heard a lot about you." Issa smiled a bit. Atemu smiled too, taking the tray and setting it on the bed. He took the soup specially made for Issa and helped him eat it.

"Th-thank...the head of the kitchen...for me..." Issa replied. "...It's really good."

Mana smiled. "She said it's supposed to help. A home remedy her mom taught her."

"I guess we'll find out if it works," Atemu replied. Mana nodded with a big smile on her face.

- - -

Issa soon finished eating. He had surprisingly finished everything. "I think that soup worked. You had quite an appetite," Atemu said.

"I'll be sure and let the head know," Mana said with a smile. Mana decided to sit down on the bed and talk with Issa as Atemu ate.

"So, you've been...studying magic for...a long time...huh?"

"Yep, with the best teacher around too," she said with a smile. Mahaado blushed a little. "I'm sure you're getting along well too. You know how to read and write now." Issa nodded weakly.

"I'm pretty good...R-Ryou taught...me."

"Oh! Ryou is great. He's one of the smartest scribes here. Do you know any games?"

"N-not really."

"You mean the Pharaoh or Jono hasn't taught you? The Pharaoh's awesome at games. He beats everyone." Atemu almost choked on his drink, bursting into laughter.

"Mana..." Mahaado growled.

"What? It's true."

"That wasn't-..."

"Sh-she's fine, Mahaado," Atemu replied catching his breath. "She was only telling the truth. She didn't mean any harm."

"...Alright."

"C-could you...teach me some...some games?" Issa asked.

"Of course, but not until you're a little better." Issa nodded. Atemu smiled and set the empty tray aside.

"You want me to take it back to the kitchen?" Mana asked.

"That would be greatly appreciated. Thank you, Mana."

"You're welcome Pharaoh," she said with a smile, taking the tray and skipping off to the kitchen. Atemu couldn't help but chuckle. Mahaado sighed, but smiled a bit.

"I'll take my leave as well. Young Issa needs his rest, as do you my Pharaoh."

"Goodnight Mahaado."

"Goodnight, my Pharaoh. Goodnight Issa." He weakly waved goodbye as Mahaado left. Atemu smiled and went over to the medicines filling up the cup with more.

"I'm tired...Atemu..."

"Drink some more medicine first," he said helping Issa finish off the cup before putting it back.

"Atemu...?" He turned towards Issa. "I'm sorry...I'm sorry I was...careless...and I...got sick..."

"It's alright Issa. I'm not mad, just worried," Atemu said softly as he helped him lay back down. He nodded weakly.

"Achoo!! **_cough cough _**"

"Get some rest now."

"S-stay with me...until I fall...asleep...?"

"I will," he said softly with a smile. He made sure Issa was comfortable and redid the cloth on his forehead. He sat next to him on the bed, slowly stroking his hair and talking softly with him until he fell asleep. He smiled at a sleeping Chirp and gently moved the bird so that he was next to Issa on the bedside table. He made sure Issa was fast asleep before gently kissing him on the forehead and retiring to his chambers across the hall.

- - -

The next morning, Atemu woke up with a mission. He was going to find out about Issa's parents. He got dressed and went across the hall to check on him. He smiled to find him still asleep. He decided to let him sleep and headed towards the Throne Room. He ran into Marik along the way. "Morning Atemu."

"Good morning, Marik. I hope your room was to your liking."

"Yes it was thank you." Atemu smiled as they neared the Throne Room. "So, how's young Issa?"

"Still asleep. He should be alright. He was able to keep a big meal down."

"I'm happy to hear that." They stopped just before the throne.

"If it's not too much trouble, I have a favor to ask."

"Anything, Atemu."

"When you return home, see if you can find anything on Issa's parents. Or his family if he has one."

"I'll look into it for you. Why the sudden interest?"

"Thinking of old memories about my parents," he replied sadly.

"It seems really important to you. I'll look into it first thing."

"Thank you, Marik it would mean a lot to me." He only smiled in reply as he helped Atemu to the throne.

- - -

After the morning duties and breakfast, Atemu waited impatiently on the throne for the rest of the days duties. He said goodbye to Marik as he took his leave. "I'll check into it. Tell Issa I said goodbye."

"I will. Thank you."

"See you around, Atemu."

"Goodbye, old friend."

- - -

Late in the afternoon, things became pretty boring so Atemu decided to go check on Issa. He was on his way out of the Throne Room when he was stopped by Kemet. She was very upset. "My Pharaoh!! It's Master Issa!! He's not doing well. He's been calling for you and Miss Kira cannot calm him down."

"Take me to him." He rushed after her as fast as he could with his still-healing leg.

"Pharaoh! Thank Ra!" said Miss Kira with a big sigh.

"A-Atemu...!!! **_cough cough_**"

"Issa, you must calm yourself," Miss Kira warned.

"Let me see him." Miss Kira moved aside and let Atemu sit down on the bed next to him.

"Ph-Pharaoh...**_cough cough sob_**..."

"Sssshhh, it's alright," he spoke gently, running his fingers through his hair and stroking his cheek. He immediately calmed down to hiccups, coughs, and sniffles. Atemu reached over to the bedside table and mixed some more medicine. He helped Issa sit up and slowly brought it to his lips. "Drink some more medicine for me?" he asked gently. He nodded weakly and swallowed it all down. Atemu smiled and helped him lay back down. "Go back to sleep now and get some rest," he said brushing through his hair and caressing his cheek again. He waited until he was fast asleep before slowly getting up.

"It seems you have a way with him, Pharaoh. Had I known, I would have gotten you sooner." He smiled. "Well, it's been a long day. I suggest you retire soon as well Pharaoh." He nodded and left the room with everyone.

"...**_moan_**...Pharaoh..." Atemu turned back and went into Issa's room. He sat beside Issa on the bed. "D-don't go..." he said weakly extending his hand. Atemu took it with a smile.

"Do you want me to stay here?" Issa nodded weakly. "Alright," he replied as he ran his hand through his hair. He kissed him on the forehead and went into his room for some things. He soon returned and got into bed next to Issa. He nuzzled into Atemu's shoulder, instantly falling asleep. The Pharaoh smiled and tucked him in warm before going to sleep.

- - -

While Atemu and Issa slept on with the rest of Egypt, a certain Nubian lord was wide awake in his chambers looking up old slave records. "So many...I had no idea...Here! He's the only one without a name..." Marik scanned the records, trying to find out as much about Issa as he could. "By the gods!!! No way!! So young!! And his parents...!! How could I be related to someone so cruel!!" He had to stop reading for a moment. He sighed heavily and looked at them again. "...He DOES have family. That's a relief. A grandfather... Sadly, that's all he has. At least there IS someone. I'll have to let the Pharaoh know right away." He took the information and wrote a note. He sent the letter away with a messenger, marking it urgent.

- - -

Within the next week, Issa completely recovered and was back to his old, curious and energetic self. Atemu was walking normally as well. Issa and the Pharaoh were on their way to the Throne Room when they were stopped by a messenger. She was panting and trying to catch her breath.

"Great Pharaoh of Egypt! I bring news from Nubia," she panted.

"Is it from Marik?"

"Yes sir," she said bowing and handing it to him. Issa watched curiously. Atemu read the letter. He grew enraged at first, and then grew sad. As he finished, he grew upset. He turned to Issa and smiled happily, tears streaming down from his face.

"Atemu?" Issa asked innocently. He sniffled and wiped his eyes. Issa's amethyst eyes stared concerned and innocently up at him.

"I-it...w-would seem that...you have family..."

"A mother and a father?"

"...Sadly...they were killed...y-you were...t-taken...at an extremely young age...j-just two...y-your parents tried to...save you..." Issa became crestfallen and began to cry. "...However...you h-have...a grandfather...H-he's been contacted and he wishes you to stay with him."

"What's his name?" Issa asked excitedly, immediately ceasing his crying.

"S-Solomon... H-he'll be here in a few days..." Issa grew excited. Overwhelmed that he had family. That he wasn't alone. He rushed to his room to go tell Chirp. "I-I...kn-knew it..." Atemu said sadly, trudging off down the hall.

- - -

During the next few days, the Pharaoh moped around the palace. Issa couldn't really understand why and tried to cheer him up best he could. Issa and Chirp were very excited about Solomon coming. Issa was happy that he actually had a family. But Atemu sadly had many things running through his mind, and his heart ached. He had hoped that Issa will stay by his side forever. "That was really nice of Marik to do that for you. I'm so happy he's coming. I can't wait to meet him. Aren't you glad that I've got family?" Issa asked as they sat at the throne one day.

"Umm... Yeah..." Atemu said.

Issa looked concerned as he titled his head. He decided to let it go. _He's probably just stressed from everything._

- - -

Soon the long awaited day arrived, Atemu tried to act like everything was fine, but he knew deep down his heart that everything was not fine. Well not to him anyway... He waited on the throne as Issa sat next to him, well, tried to sit. He was very excited and smiled happily at Atemu. The Pharaoh would try to smile from time to time so as not to worry him. Soon the door to the throne room opened. "Great Pharaoh, we present to you, Young Master Issa's grandfather. Step forward sir."

The old man that had stepped forwarded looked a bit like Atemu's own advisor. He bowed and stood up. His violet eyes lit up. "Y-Yugi...Yugi is that you?"

Atemu and Issa looked a bit confused. "I-I guess..." Atemu started as he looked at Issa "That's your true name..."

"...Oh..." Issa said, putting it aside. He slowly got down from his chair and walked over to Solomon.

Atemu tried to smile happily but he was failing miserably. The smile looked a bit sad. Issa looked at Solomon curiously. The man smiled joyfully and pulled Issa swiftly into a hug. "I'm so glad you are alive. When your parents died and you were taken, I feared the worst. But here you are, Yugi." Issa slowly smiled and hugged back.

"I'm happy to see you too, Solomon."

"Please, it's Grandpa."

"Okay," Issa smiled "Come on, I'll show you my room and my things." Solomon was dragged off. Atemu watched them until they were out of sight. He tried to smile, for Issa, but he couldn't. He let his sadness show completely. Tears had started once again flowing through his crimson eyes. Everyone in the throne room notice but didn't say a thing. They knew their Pharaoh was not happy right now.

"Pharaoh, maybe he'll decide to stay anyway?" Mana asked trying to cheer him up, worried for her friend.

"It properly won't matter..." Atemu said slowly "I know after this he would want to stay with is Grandfather. He's the only family Issa... Yugi, has now..."

"But Atemu, he-..."

"It's best that he goes with his family. Yugi's family will be able to give him more than anything I ever could." With that Atemu slowly stood up from his throne and sadly headed back to his bedchambers.

Mana watched him sadly. "It's for Issa to decide, but I agree," Mahaado said as he put a hand on her shoulder. Even Ryou looked a bit worried, especially for his pharaoh.


	11. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: All Yu-Gi-Oh characters belong to Kazuki Takahashi. Any make up characters belong to me. This has some Yaoi in it, so just to warn you.

Release Me From My Chains

by Yami-Yugi and Hikarigirl18

Chapter 10

"...Looks like Chirp likes you. Look, this is a new game the Pharaoh taught me how to play." Issa or was it Yugi, stopped when he saw a familiar figure heading into Atemu's room. "Pharaoh?" he said dropping what he was doing and turning towards the Pharaoh. But Atemu had already entered his room. "Hmmm, oh well," Issa said returning to what he was showing Solomon. Atemu flop down on his bed, tears still running down his cheeks. Issa was too excited to notice his crying.

- - -

It wasn't long until it was time for lunch. Atemu tried to look happy for Issa, not wanting to ruin his opportunity to be happy. Soon Solomon asked the question that Atemu dreaded. "Yugi's showed me some great things. It seems that he's been happy here. I want to thank you for finding him and taking care of him. However, I feel that it's important for him to be with family. Pharaoh, could Yugi come live with me?"

He tried not to burst into tears. "...I-I...believe that is for...Issa to decide." Issa looked a bit shock.

"Y-You're okay with...with me leaving?"

"...I-Its up to you."

"...Okay...If it's alright...I wanted to go with grandpa."

Atemu felt his heart shatter right there, but he tried to not show it. "...I-If that's what you wish, Issa... I mean, Yugi..." he said.

"No, don't call me Yugi."

"But that's your name given at birth. It's your rightful name."

"I know, but I like the name Issa. I chose it and I like it."

"Alright, but it might take me awhile to get used to the change." said Solomon. Issa nodded. As lunch went on, Atemu slowly didn't have much of an appetite. He trudged off to his chambers as Issa dragged Solomon to his room to pack.

- - -

_I-It's for the best..._ Atemu thought as he slowly sat back down on his bed.

- - -

"Yugi, are you sure you're going to need all this?"

"Please... It's Issa, Grandpa."

"Sorry."

"Yes, I do. Or, did you want me to sell it?"

"I think that would be best." Issa nodded. _It would look bad, us being poor. Besides, it might help pay for some things._

- - -

Issa knew before they leave, he wanted to say goodbye to Atemu and thank him again for being so kind to him. He took the last of his things and slowly went into Atemu's room. "Atemu?" he asked gently. He notices the pharaoh was sitting sulking on his bed, with his head in his hands. "Pharaoh," he said sitting next to him. "Atemu, I'm leaving now...Can you please look at me?" Atemu just didn't want to. He didn't want Issa to see him cry. "...Okay...I don't blame you...Just know...I won't forget you..." Atemu felt something fall next to him as Issa got up and left, never to be seen again. He grew horrified as he recognized what it was. Atemu slowly raised his head, tears falling down his tan cheeks as he took the necklace he had given to Issa and held it close to his chest.

_...It won't...be the same...without you... Just be happy..._ he whispered.

- - -

Issa and Chirp watched as the palace started to get father and father away. "Home isn't as grand as the palace, but I hope it will do."

"...Yeah..." Issa sighed. Issa started to think of Atemu and everything he and young pharaoh been through together. _...Pharaoh...thanks...for everything..._ he thought, trying to hide his tears and smile for Solomon. It wasn't long until the palace was out of sight. Issa watched as they passed the city, no palace, just the city and desert roads. _Oh Atemu..._ he thought, picturing his new life without the Pharaoh. He sobbed outright, not hiding it anymore.

"Yugi...? Yugi, what's wrong?"

"We HAVE to go back!!" he wailed.

"But Yugi..."

"I-I-...I told you...its Issa...Please!! Turn back!!!"

"Yugi I..."

"You wouldn't understand! Go back!! Go back!!!!" The old man looked confused but did so anyway.

- - -

Issa sobbed uncontrollably as the cart slowly turned around and made its way back. It wasn't fast enough as Issa finally lost it. He jumped off the cart and ran all the way back to the palace, sobbing the whole way. "Yugi!!! Yugi wait!!" Solomon cried stopping the cart and going after him.

Issa ran until he ran into Jono. "Issa?" he said in a bit of shock and surprised "What ya doing back?"

"Atemu!! Where is he!!! PHARAOH!!!" he sobbed pushing past Jono as fast as he could.

"I'd believe he's still in his chambers!" Jono shouted after him.

"Did a young boy just run through here?" Solomon asked.

"Uhh...Yeah..." Jono said.

"Thank you," he replied rushing past.

"Geez, everyone's in a hurry tonight."

- - -

Atemu was still in his chambers, still crying and holding onto Issa's necklace. "Atemu!! Atemu!!" Issa exclaimed running in. Before the Pharaoh knew what hit him, someone had him in a death grip. They were sobbing uncontrollably too.

His wet crimson eyes looked down and notice who it was. "...I-Issa...?"

"...I couldn't do it...I couldn't leave...I don't want to go..." he sobbed.

"...W-What do you mean?" Atemu asked a bit confused "...I thought..."

"...don't make me go..." he sobbed clinging even tighter. At that time Solomon showed up.

"Yugi...? Yugi, why did you go running off like that?" He was too upset to answer.

He kept whispering, "Don't want to go...Don't make me go..."

"...I-It seems Issa had changed his mind..." Atemu said looking up at Solomon.

"So it would," he sighed.

"I-I...I want to stay..." Issa sobbed as he nuzzled into Atemu's shoulder and rested his head there.

"...Y-You're sure about this...?" Atemu asked, just to make sure.

He nodded weakly. "If it would have upset you this much, why did you agree to come in the first place?" Solomon asked both curious and worried. Atemu wanted to know as well.

"...I...Y-you were...so happy...to finally find me...I...guess I was...too...I don't know...But I know...I could never leave here...A-Atemu...y-you ARE my family..." he cried going into hysterics again. Atemu looked a bit surprised again.

"Then, I'm afraid there is only one way to solve this," Solomon sighed. Atemu and Issa looked at him. "Let him stay. Yugi, I mean Issa, you shouldn't feel forced or obligated to choose. If you're happier here, that's alright with me. You can make your own choice." Issa weakly nodded, nuzzling into Atemu's shoulder. Solomon smiled a little. "You know, I thought he would choose to stay at first."

"I knew he was going to choose to go. I didn't know he was going to come rushing back. I'm sorry."

"Don't be. He's obviously very fond of you." Atemu nodded and smiled at Issa. He couldn't help but laugh as he noticed he had cried himself to sleep on his shoulder. "Well, it is late. I suppose I should head back."

"You are welcome to stay at that palace tonight."

"You sure?"

"You are Issa's family. You are always welcome." Solomon nodded his thanks. A servant was called to take him to one of the guest chambers. Atemu slowly got up from his bed and started to carry Issa, across the hall to his own.

"...D-don't leave me...stay here..." he moaned in his sleep. Atemu smiled, turned around, and tucked Issa into his bed before getting in next to him. He carefully put the necklace back around his neck and kissed him on the forehead.

"Goodnight, Little One. Know that I love you and you never have to leave..."

- - -

As Ra rose in the sky, Atemu slowly awoke. He smiled to see Issa sleeping peacefully, cuddled against him. He slowly rubbed his back before slowly getting up. He quietly got ready for the day and headed to breakfast. He noticed Solomon and a servant carrying an upset Chirp into the palace. He laughed and went over. "Good morning. I hope your accommodations were alright."

"They were. Thank you, Great Pharaoh. I was thinking of leaving soon."

"If you wish. You are welcome to stay as long as you want."

"Thank you. I thought I'd give Chirp back. I don't think he would like going back with me."

"No...he wouldn't," the Pharaoh laughed. "Let me help," he said opening the cage and letting the sparrow out. He chirped madly at Solomon and then perched on Atemu's shoulder. He laughed and pets him. Chirp smiled and then titled his head curiously, suddenly flying off.

"Where...?"

"Probably to Issa."

- - -

Meanwhile, Issa awoke alone. He panicked but then noticed the extravagant room and bed he was in. He felt the necklace around his neck again and held it tightly in his hands. He looked across the hall to find his room arranged exactly the way it had been. He blinked curiously for awhile before deciding to get up and get ready for the day. He heard frantic chirping as something flew in the room and landed on the bed. "Chirp?" he asked curiously, coming out of the changing room fully dressed. The bird chirped happily and attacked him, nuzzling his shoulder. "Did Grandpa leave you out in the cart?" He chirped a yes. "I'm sorry," he said petting him. "C'mon. Let's go to breakfast. That's probably where Atemu is." So, with Chirp on his shoulder, he headed to the Dining Hall.

- - -

Once Issa got there he saw Atemu and his Grandpa talking to themselves until Atemu notice him in the doorway. "You're up." Atemu said with a smile "I was about to come get you."

Issa smiled. "What were you talking about?"

Atemu smiled, kneeled down, and ruffled his hair. "Nothing you need to worry about," he said.

"Really?" Issa asked.

"Really. Don't worry about it. Come on, I'm sure you're hungry," Atemu replied extending his hand. Issa smiles and takes his hand. Grandpa smiled too, happy for his grandson for the moment.

"Grandpa...?" Issa started hesitantly as they walked.

"Yes?"

"...I...I'm sorry I...sorry I didn't want to go with you...It's just..." he blushed trying to phrase what he was going to say.

"It's okay Yu... Issa." Grandpa said, with a smile. He smiled a smile small, but still recovering from his blush. He was GOING to tell him that he liked the Pharaoh. He was soon lead to one of the chairs at the table. He sat as his usual spot next to the Pharaoh. Solomon sat a few seats down. As they started eating, Issa remembered that Grandpa and the Pharaoh had been talking earlier. The question of what they were talking about nagged at his mind again.

"...Uhh...Pharaoh...?" he asked hesitantly between bites.

Atemu raises an eyebrow, Issa usably don't call him by his title to much. "Yes, Issa?"

"...N-...Nothing..." he said looking down. He just didn't know if it was proper to ask. Atemu DID tell him not to worry about.

"You're sure?"

"...Yeah...I mean...Well..."

"Go on, Issa."

"...I...I just wanted to know...I just wanted to know what you and Grandpa were talking about earlier..." He looked down and sunk in his chair, beet red from having blurted it out.

"So that's what been bothering you." Atemu said with a small smile. Issa sunk lower. Atemu blinked curiously. "If you want to know, it's okay."

"...no it's not..." Issa mumbled sinking even lower in his chair. It was such a small, unimportant question. Besides, the pharaoh had said not worry about it and he now felt so stupid. He sunk so low, he fell out of his chair with a thump and an "OW!"

Atemu stood from his chair a bit worried. "Issa? You alright?" Issa winced with embarrassment and crawled out from under the table. As soon as he was on his feet he ran. Atemu got even more worried. He excused himself from Issa's Grandpa and ran after him.

- - -

Issa ran until he found an empty room deep within the palace. It was dark and deserted. He hid in the farthest corner and curled up against the wall, hoping no one would find him. It wasn't long until Atemu found him. He smiled a bit. "This was one of many of my favorite hiding spots when I was a kid." he said gently as he slowly came over.

Issa turned away. "Go away..."

Atemu slowly keeled in front of him. "Issa, what's the matter?" he asked.

"...I...I...I'm just so confused..." he said starting to cry. He still wouldn't look at him.

"Why?" Atemu asked gently.

"...I just...I...thought I was...all alone...then you came...I had everything I wanted...Now...Now all the sudden I have a family. I...I want that too...but...I guess...Even though you said...I...I just...want to have both...I don't want to hurt either one by leaving them behind for the other...I...I just wanna be happy...but...but I don't know what to do...!!!" he sobbed. "...I...I...don't want to lose you...either of you...I'm...so confused..."

Atemu smiled a bit. "Issa..." he started slowly "That's what me and your Grandpa had been discussing before you came in." He turned to look at him fully; tears in those still confused eyes. Atemu smiled a bit more.

"...What's...What's gonna happen?"

"Well...both of us have talked it over and, if it's okay with you, I want to have your Grandfather move closer to the palace. It will be much nicer too."

"...Really...?" Atemu smiled again and nod.

"You can visit whenever you want, but you don't have to if don't want to." Issa smiled and burst into tears, rushing into the Pharaoh's arms. Atemu smiled and picked him up. "Everything's going to work out, I promise," he said carrying him back to his room. Issa sniffled and nodded weakly. Atemu smiled and ruffled his hair before holding him close again. He got to his room and gently sat Issa down on the big, extravagant bed. "You going to be alright now?" he asked as he gently dried his eyes and ruffled his hair again. He nodded weakly. The Pharaoh smiled. "Come, the others will be wondering if you're alright." Issa nodded and sniffled, slowly getting off the bed. He took Atemu's hand and they went back to the Dinning Hall.

"Issa?" Solomon asked as the others stared.

"I...I'm okay now.." he sniffed. Atemu smiled. Issa went to his seat as did Atemu. Everyone returned to their breakfast.


End file.
